Chibi Outer
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: One afternoon while the Outers were at home they get an unexpected arrival. Four girls claiming to be Chibi-Uranus, Chibi-Neptune, Chibi-Pluto and Chibi-Saturn. Are they're the daughters of the Outer Sailor Senshi from the future or something else?
1. Chapter 1 : New Arrivals

**Chibi-UsaDisclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: I'm more of a Supernatural fanfic writer but right now the only story called Trapped Inside with my friend Supernaturalangelic and the story right now is posted on her name.**

**I haven't been able to write or update any of my stories because I've seen to be unable to write about and decided to watch again my favorite anime series Sailor Moon.**

**I then became obsessed with again and more obsessed with the lesbian couple of Michiru and Haruka. The other sailor Moon couples I like is Haruka/Seiya because they fight so much but alike in other ways and such a great couple too but not as good as Michiru/Haruka. I also like Usagi/Mamoru because it's such a sweet couple and I loved their beginning. The other couples that are interesting to me are Ami/Makoto, Minako/Makoto, Minako/Yaten, Ami/Taiki and Rei/Yuuchirou.**

**So this is going to be my first fanfic on Sailor Moon and mostly centered on the outers. I'm trying my best writing it a bit comedic but it's just a fluffy fic.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

Haruka lay on the green grass in her backyard watching the clouds pass over her. The sun shone on her face warming her and making her feel a little drowsy from last night with Michiru alone in bed. She grinned as she remembered making love to Michiru while her adopted daughter was at a sleepover at Chibi-Usa's and Setsuna was at the time gates making sure no threats was made to the future of Crystal Tokyo.

Haruka turned over to her side and watched her love having an afternoon nap beside her in the sun. Her aquamarine curls rested on her shoulders and face while her hands lay on her stomach. She was in her spring blue dress that Haruka bought her last year in Italy when she was doing a concert there. The dress hugged her feminine curves and ended above her knees. Just then the sound of the backdoor swung open and out bounced Hotaru followed by Setstuna.

"Haruka-papa," squealed the violet-eyed girl as she rushed toward her 'papa' and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Haruka smiled at the greeting and hugged her daughter back too. "Ohayo Hotaru-chan. How was your sleepover with Chibi-Usa?"

"Great as usual Haruka-papa. We watched Pokemon anime and played Sailor V before Usagi knocked over the television but fortunately she managed not to break it,"

Haruka chuckled at koneko clumsiness wondering how she ended up as Neo Queen Serenity but it did not matter. She wouldn't have anyone else but her ruling Crystal Tokyo in the future. If it haven't been for her the universe wouldn't exist anymore.

"I hope watching television and playing playstation games wasn't the only thing you did there hime-chan," said Michiru as she woke up from her nap.

"Iie Michiru-mama. We also went to a picnic earlier,"

All of a sudden they all heard a vase crash from inside starting the four senshi. Haruka rose from the ground with Michiru.

"What was that?" asked Michiru hoping that it wasn't anything.

An ear-splitting cry was heard of what seemed four little girls. Everyone rushed inside to be shocked what happened.

There stood in their living room were four small girls in what seemed their sailor fuku. But what was more surprising all four girls seemed to be a 4-year-old version of each senshi.

"What the…?" cried out Haruka as she stared at each girl but more focusing on the 4 year version of herself. The small girl was the tallest out of the group and was in the same fuku she wore as Uranus but without the star on the navy band around her neck and a short bow on her back. Her short blonder hair was just like Haruka's and her teal eyes were adorable.

"I didn't see this when I was at the time gates last night," exclaimed Setsuna as she watched her own miniature self. She was just like Setsuna. She had long green hair that had a bun at the top but her hair only reached down to her waist. She wore the exact same fuku but just like Haruka's mini me, had the short bow and no star on her black band and had a crimson stone dangling from it.

"They're only little. Possibly they're here by accident?" presumed Michiru as she watched her little look alike stare back at her. Her aquamarine curls was shorter than hers and her ocean eyes seemed so innocent that you think she'd never get up to any mischief. Of course like her other little senshi she looked adorable in her fuku and wore Neptune's first transformation fuku.

"But who are they? Why do they look so much like us?" asked Hotaru.

The little Sailor Saturn was staring at the white vase that little Uranus broke and tears filled her eyes. She was in Saturn's first fuku that she had when she awakened in.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to break your vase. Chibi-Uranus was running after Chibi-Neptune and she accidentally knocked over the vase," explained Chibi-Saturn as her eyes watered.

"That's ok Chibi-Saturn. Haruka will fix that later," comforted Michiru bending down to be the same level as the girl's. Haruka followed her mate's movement and looked at Chibi-Uranus in her eyes.

"Do you mind telling us why you all are here?" asks Haruka softly. The girl stared back at Haruka and then she shrugged her shoulders. Haruka was about to stand up again when the girl asked her the question she thought she never would hear.

"Are you my mama?"

"Nani?"

Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru stifled their laughter as the thought of Haruka having her own child. Haruka didn't notice as she was still shocked by the question. She wasn't sure herself. Maybe they were all their children from Crystal Tokyo.

"Are you because you look a lot like my mama?" asks Chibi-Uranus again.

"I guess I am,"

Chibi-Uranus smiled and threw her arms around Haruka's neck. "Yay, I found my mama,"

Haruka struggled to breathe as she patted Chibi-Uranus back. "Chibi-Uranus…I…need….to…breathe,"

Chibi-Uranus released her grip and placed her arms by her side "Gomen,"

"That's alright," Haruka patted Chibi-Uranus head and stood up. She glanced at her other senshi who were still trying not to burst out laughing. Haruka sent a death glare to them that didn't help the giggles either.

"Oi, I'm not the only one with a chibi-senshi in here,"

The three senshi stopped laughing and glanced at their own chibi-self. Chibi-Uranus tugged on Haruka's brown khakis and gazed up at her.

"Mama, I'm hungry,"

"Me too," added the other 3 chibi-senshi rubbing their stomachs.

**Kitchen**

Michiru sliced the tomatoes as she watched the 4 chibi-senshi talking to Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru.

"We were in senshi training practicing our powers. I was chasing Chibi-Neptune when all of a sudden we landed here," explained Chibi-Uranus who had recently detransformed in a blue shirt and jeans.

"And where are you from?" asked Setsuna taking in all the information Chibi-Uranus gave them.

"The Silver Millennium," answers Chibi-Pluto. Chibi-Pluto had changed into a white button up shirt with a long maroon skirt and was kicking her white-socked feet.

Michiru finished making salad sandwiches for the girls and quickly served them. The four older senshi moved out from the kitchen back into the living room keeping a close eye on the girls.

"There's no way they are our children. No way," started Setsuna folding her arms over her chest.

"Well that's a relief," sighed Haruka closing her eyes.

"Nani? You never wanted children?"

Haruka realized what she said was a mistake as Michiru's eyes started watering.

"No love I didn't mean. I never thought that I'd get… get pregnant," But it was too late. The Ocean Senshi was already upset and angry with Haruka.

"So you always thought I'd be the one to get pregnant. The one who'd had to go through the pain birthing a child,"

"No Michiru. I didn't mean that,"

"Then what did you mean,"

Setsuna placed her head in her right hand as she watched those two bicker like a married couple - which they kind of were.

"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa," started Hotaru trying to settle down her parents.

Michiru and Haruka turned the gaze to Hotaru and realized they got a bigger problem on their hands.

"Gomen," The couple sweat dropped and turned back to Setsuna.

"So what do you think Setsuna?"

Setsuna glanced at the four chibi-senshi who were giggling and eating their sandwiches. Lettuce fell out of Chibi-Neptune's sandwich and dropped on her pink floral dress. Chibi Saturn had already finished her sandwich and placed her hands on her lap. She was clad in pink jumper over a red skirt and white stockings.

"I don't know. I'm going to go back to the time gates and try to figure this out. You two will look after those four,"

Haruka and Michiru nodded their heads in approval as Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto.

Michiru took one last glance at the four chibi-senshi "You don't think they're evil do you? They're so kawaii. I can't think of them being something evil or horrible. They're only children,"

"I don't think so. Just look after them while I'm gone and hopefully when I return things will become clearer," reassured Pluto as she disappeared in a time portal leading her to the time gates.

"Michiru-mama. Chibi-Uranus wont stop ticking me," giggled Chibi-Neptune as she squirmed in her seat while Chibi-Uranus ticked her ribs.

**A/N:I hope you liked it and reviews would be awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Bedtime troubles

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage, harucino and RukaMichiSkyKing() for reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic.**

**And thanks for reading.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 2: Bedtime troubles**

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru sat down opposite the four Chibi-Senshi. Chibi-Uranus had left Chibi-Neptune alone and finished her salad sandwich.

"Do you have other names apart from your sailor names?" asks Haruka folding her hands on the wooden table.

"Iie," replied the four girls in unison.

"Because we're princess's, we only get called by our planet's name," explained Chibi-Pluto who was still kicking her feet underneath the table.

"Alright. Since you're on earth you'll need to call each other by your new names,"

"Why?" ask the four girls in unison again.

"So enemies don't know your true identities. It's to keep you safe," explained Hotaru.

"Ok,"

"Alright," started Haruka "Chibi-Uranus. Your new name will be Chiharu,"

Chibi-Uranus giggled, "Haru is the start of your name,"

"Yes it is. Chiharu means a thousand springs,"

"I like it," giggled more Chiharu as she started kicking her little feet.

"Michiru-mama. What are you gonna call me?"

Michiru smiled and leaned forward " I think I'm going to called you Sayuri. It means small Lily,"

Sayuri grinned, "I like it,"

Michiru turned to Hotaru "What are you going to name Chibi-Saturn?"

"I get to name Chibi-Saturn?"

"Of course. You're Saturn so you get to name Chibi-Saturn,"

Hotaru thought for a moment "Cho. I wanna name her Cho,"

"Wha-what does that mean?" asked Cho timidly.

"It means butterfly," explained Hotaru.

Cho grinned like Sayuri "cool,"

Just then Chibi-Pluto started sniffing "Where's Setsuna-mama? Isn't she gonna name me?" Chibi-Pluto was at the verge of tears.

"Do you think we should let Sets name Chibi-Pluto or should we just name her ourselves?" whispered Haruka into Michiru's ear.

"I don't think she'll mind if we do. Plus, I think I know what Setsuna would name her,"

Michiru cleared her throat "Don't worry Chibi-Pluto. Setsuna asked me to name you Akiko,"

Akiko wiped her eyes and smiled "What does my name mean?"

Michiru smiled and leaned forward to Akiko "It means bright child,"

What started out as a sweet afternoon after the unexpected arrival turned into a little chaos.

"Chiharu," shouted Haruka as she jogged through the hall on the second floor. It was 10pm and Michiru and her was trying to get their mini-me's into bed. Chiharu decided that she didn't want to go to bed and started running around the house. Now if it were Hotaru or one of the other girls she'd catch them fine but since Chiharu was the Chibi-Senshi of the wind like her catching her was a difficulty especially when you're not trying to knock over your girlfriend's favorite vase in the living room or trip over the carpet or rugs. Being small was an advantage right now for Chiharu but for Haruka's tall form it was a disadvantage.

"I now know why I named her a thousand springs," muttered Haruka as she continued searching.

"Chiharu you need to go to bed right this MINUTE," yelled out Haruka again.

"NO," yelled back Chiharu followed by a "whoops,"

Haruka found her now.

While on the other hand Michiru was dealing with a rather stubborn senshi of the sea. Sayuri had locked herself in the bathroom wanting to stay in the bath longer. She had started bathing Sayuri at 8:30 and now it was 10:15. She had gone out to grab a towel when suddenly Sayuri locked herself in the bathroom.

"Sayuri, you need to come out of the bathroom NOW," instructed Michiru waiting for Sayuri to reply.

"NO," Michiru sighed and twisted the knob again for the millionth time that still remained locked.

"The water's going to get cold soon," advised Michiru.

"Then I'll just add more hot water," snapped back Sayuri as water pouring out of a tap was heard.

'Oh dear,' thought Michiru 'we're going to have one big water bill to pay,'

Michiru would turn off the hot water system but she didn't know how. She was used to Haruka doing most of the repairs or mechanical housework. Sighing she walked off in search of Haruka who she hoped put Chiharu in bed by now and ask her to turn off the hot water system.

Just like Haruka and Michiru, Hotaru wasn't having much luck putting Cho and Akiko to bed even though they were the quiet and obedient ones.

"But Chiharu-chan and Sayuri-chan are still up. Why can't I still be up?" sniffed Cho who was sitting on one of the guest beds.

"Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama trying to get them to bed too. Why don't I put on some soft music to help you get to sleep,"

Cho sniffed one more time "Ok,"

Hotaru went over to the stereo and put on a CD Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa made. It was a soft melody of the violin and piano that used to get her to sleep when she was the Chibi-senshi age. She tucked in Cho in the violet covers and turned off the lights.

"Ah, turn them back on. Turn them back on," pleaded Cho who immediately got frightened of the dark.

"Gomen," Hotaru flipped the switch back on and went back to Cho's side switching the lamp on the bedside table on.

"This light will be on while you go to sleep ok,"

Cho nodded in response and snuggled further into the bed covers. Hotaru smiled once again and turned off the main light again.

She then walked into the next room where Akiko was. The Chibi Time Senshi was sitting on the crimson covers crying in her cute little pink nightie.

"Where's my Setsuna-mama. Isn't she gonna tuck me in bed?" sniffed Akiko. Just then she heard a door open and little footsteps rushing out.

Here we go again.

"Gotcha," shouted Haruka in triumph as she held Chiharu up by her waist. The little girl squirmed in Haruka's grasp.

"Mama, please let me go," whined Chiharu as she started making puppy eyes.

"Nuh uh. That won't work Chiharu and why would I let you go? So you can run off again," replied playfully Haruka as she pulled Chiharu closer to her chest. By now Chiharu started kicking and kept on whining

"Please Haruka-mama,"

"Haruka,"

Haruka turned her head to Michiru's voice as she saw her mermaid lover walk through the door distressed. Chiharu used that advantage to wriggle out of Haruka's arms and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Huh," Haruka turned her attention back to Chiharu only to find herself on the floor. Just as she was getting up she felt small arms drape around her shoulders and small legs wrap around her waist.

"Piggy-back," giggled Chiharu tightening her grip on Haruka.

Haruka groaned and with some effort managed to get herself off the ground supporting the extra weight on her back.

"Michiru. Is there something you need?"

"Could you please show me how to turn off the hot water system?" asked Michiru desperately.

Haruka stared at her in amusement "What happened?"

Michiru sighed desperately "Sayuri locked herself in the bathroom and she's starting to use up all the hot water.

"I see,"

Haruka led Michiru down into the basement with Chiharu riding on her back. In a few minutes she taught Michiru how to turn off the hot water system.

"Thanks love," with that Michiru planted kiss on Haruka's cheek and headed back upstairs where Sayuri's screaming had just occurred.

Haruka retreated back upstairs and into a guest room for Chiharu. As she walked inside the room she heard a faint snore and realized Chiharu had finally fallen asleep on her back. 'Kami-san. About time," thought Haruka.

Carefully Haruka set Chiharu into the navy covers and kissed her goodnight. She switched off the lights and went over to Hotaru to see how she was doing.

Hotaru settled Cho back in her bed as she finished off her cookie she stole from Haruka-papa's cookie jar that happened to be the last one. It would be a week until Haruka-papa would be allowed to refill her cookie jar.

The music still played and the lamp was obviously still on.

"OK, last time Cho-chan. Goodnight," said Hotaru tucking in Cho.

"Night Hotaru-mama,"

Just then Haruka-papa walked in with an exhausted look on her face. Hotaru switched the lights back off and watched over Cho to make sure she didn't get up.

"Everything fine hime-chan?"

"I think so but I don't want to leave this room until Cho is asleep," whispered back Hotaru leaning against the wall.

"Ok. I'll tuck in Akiko,"

When she entered Akiko's room she saw a small figure underneath the crimson covers sobbing. She quietly sat on the bed and rubbed Akiko's back.

"What's wrong Akiko-chan?"

"My Setsuna-mama not here," cried Akiko she buried herself deeper into the covers.

"I'm sorry she couldn't be here Akiko-chan but she's at the time gates right now wondering how you ended up on earth,"

That did not help the small girl and Haruka decided to curl up next Akiko. The Chibi-Pluto senshi turned around and snuggled up to Haruka.

"Ssshh, its' ok. Setsuna-mama will be here soon. Its alright,"

After 5 minutes of reassuring the small senshi she finally fell asleep and Haruka left to go back to hime-chan. As she walked out she bumped in Hotaru who was now uncontrollably yawning.

"She's finally asleep," yawned Hotaru stretching her arms above her head. Haruka glanced at her watch, which dully flashed 10:45.

"Looks like this little girl needs to get to bed too. It's already quarter to 11," Hotaru nodded in agreement and sauntered off to her room.

"Goodnight Haruka-papa,"

"Goodnight Hotaru-chan,"

Michiru wrapped her dolphin towel around Sayuri's shoulders as she drained the lukewarm water from the bathtub. "Go to your room and dry yourself. Then change into your pajamas. I won't be too long," informed Michiru cleaning up the bathroom.

"Ok Michiru-mama," Sayuri was now cold and tired and all she now wanted to do is to get to bed. Without much complaint Michiru managed to get Sayuri to bed and bid her goodnight before she went off to find her love. Once she found Haruka, she was told that the others were in bed and they both retreated back into their own bedroom.

Michiru cuddled up to Haruka's warm body and sighed. "What a night," Haruka chuckled and placed her arms around her girlfriend.

"I hope this doesn't happen every night," added Michiru resting her head on Haruka's right shoulder.

"Hopefully it'll be easier with Setsuna around,"

"Hai,"

Before the couple were about to drift off to Elysian the door creaked open.

"Oh no,"

Haruka blinked a few times before feeling one, no two, three, nope. FOUR small bodies crawl under the covers.

"Do you mind if we sleep with you Haruka-mama,"

Both Michiru and Haruka were too tired so they lazily nodded their heads and settled the four chibi-senshi in. Soon they were all asleep and in Elysian

**A/N:I hope you liked it and reviews would be awesome. Next update will be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Haruka's Bad Start

**CHibi-UsaDisclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you ****Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage****, harucino, ****RukaMichiSkyKing(), impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, ****gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05 and**** Facing Reality for reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic. I'm glad you like it and you find its funny. I was trying not to be lame and trying to make it funny the best I can.**

**And thanks for reading.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 3: Haruka's bad start**

Haruka's sleepy eyes slowly fluttered open to see the most beautiful woman staring back at her.

"Morning," the beauty greeted brushing a hand through her aqua curls.

Haruka grinned and leaned forward kissing her mate softly "Morning," she continued sucking at those soft pink lips while her hand was placed on Michiru's waist. Her thin silk nightgown had ridded up to her thighs and Haruka discovered that there was no underwear underneath it. Haruka then descended down her neck and began sucking at a sensitive spot of skin at the nape of her neck. She then whispered something into her mate's ear "Someone's not wearing underwear," and she continued sucking at her skin until she heard Michiru moan.

"Michiru-mama? Haruka-san,"

Haruka stopped what she was doing and glanced back at Sayuri who was still wearing her green nightie. She quickly got off Michiru and blushed remembering that four small girls were living here too and they would hear everything of what Haruka intended to do to her lover.

Michiru felt her face go red with embarrassment and pushed down her nightgown "Yes,"

Sayuri glanced from Haruka to Michiru amused of what they were doing. She heard Cho's mama call Haruka-san Haruka-papa even though Haruka-san was a girl. She was completely confused. She'd had to ask her Michiru-mama that later. Or even ask Haruka-san if she'd tell.

"We're hungry,"

Michiru nodded and crawled out of bed "Okay. I'll make you all some waffles," She took Sayuri out and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Haruka made a disappointed face and padded over to the bathroom. Earlier on that morning obviously Hotaru took the kids down into the living room to keep them pre-occupied while Michiru and her slept. Haruka let out a big yawn as she gazed at herself into the bathroom mirror. Her hair wasn't that different than usual and her face looked fine. She was about to strip her clothes and take a shower before thinking maybe she should take a shower with Michiru. That way both of them won't be interrupted and she'd be able to get close to Michiru's body like she wanted this morning. She heard the phone ring and descended downstairs into the kitchen where Michiru making waffles while having the phone pressed in between her ear and shoulder.

"Of course, sure. Mmhhh,"

Haruka left the kitchen and went into the living area where Sayuri and Chiharu were sitting together while Cho and Akiko was lying on their stomachs watching Pokemon anime.

"Ohayo Haruka-papa," greeted Hotaru who just came into the room. The other four girls noticed her and greeted her as well and she returned her morning greetings as well.

"Alright, I'll see ya soon. Bye," Heard Haruka from the kitchen. Glancing around the room watching the girls closely she decided to go back into the kitchen. Michiru hanged the white cordless phone back up on the wall and continued making the waffles.

Haruka grinned and quietly snuck up behind Michiru. She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned forward rubbing her cheek with Michiru's "After you're done making waffles why don't we head upstairs and take a shower together, ne?"

"I can't Haruka. My recording company for my new CD just called saying they lost half my solo songs. I have to get there as soon as possible to record my songs again. I'll be back at 4," explained Michiru.

Haruka sighed in disappoint but she didn't complain. She understood the situation perfectly and let go of Michiru before leaning against a counter. "Okay,"

Michiru glanced down before she looked Haruka in the eye. "I'm sorry Haruka. I wish I could've stayed home and help you look after the girls…"

"I know," said Haruka cutting off Michiru. "Its not your fault," Haruka smiled at Michiru letting her know its alright and kissed her on the cheek.

Michiru returned her smiles and kissed her girlfriend back. "Honey, you don't mind finishing cooking the waffles while I take a shower and get ready?"

"Not at all," Haruka took over cooking the waffles while Michiru dashed upstairs.

After 5 minutes when she was finishing cooking the rest of the waffles, she heard fighting occur in the other room. "Oh no,"

Haruka left the cooking and quickly made her way to the living room.

"That's not fair," pouted Sayuri as her eyes swelled up with tears.

Haruka was by her side in a minute trying to calm her down. "What's going on?"

"Sayuri wants to go swimming today but Chiharu wants to go to the park while Cho wants to go to the zoo and Akiko wants to stay home and read while waiting for Setsuna-mama," explained Hotaru.

"Err," Haruka sweat dropped wondering what to do. No matter what she chose she would have 3 girls sulking that they didn't want to do this and why they couldn't do that.

"Haruka the waffles are burning," yelled Michiru who just come downstairs.

"Shitmatta," Haruka raced back inside the kitchen where a large pile of smoke was coming from the waffle presser. She quickly took the burned waffle out of the presser and turned it off.

"Gomen, gomen," coughed Haruka as the smoke died down.

Michiru ran into the kitchen with her violin in hand "Remember. I'll be back at 4," Michiru took one of the non-burned waffles and took a bite from it. She pecked Haruka on the lips before kissing each one of the girls on the forehead and rushed out of the house into a blue Holden with her waffle in her hand.

Haruka watch her drive away in disappointment and sighed.

"Haruka-mama," Chiharu tugged on Haruka's cotton pants while staring up at her.

"Hai,"

"We're still hungry,"

Haruka snapped out of her reverie and glanced at Chiharu. "Oh, right. All of you just sit down and I'll serve you waffles,"

Haruka served all the girls breakfast while she ate her burned waffle. She made a mental note to never leave cooking unsupervised and swallowed the burned waffle. She then managed to get Hotaru to watch the girls while she took a shower.

Her shower was fine apart from when someone would flush the toilet and her warm shower would be then ice cold. That happened quite a few times. She was beginning to suspect that it was on purpose.

After that Haruka walked downstairs into the living room in brown khakis pants and a blue polo shirt.

"Alright, first we'll go to the zoo like Cho wanted and go to the park after. Around 3 or 4 we'll come home and Sayuri. If you want you can swim in our indoor pool and Akiko you'll get to read until your Setsuna-mama gets back. You got that?"

"Hai," answered the four girls in unison. That was getting to be a regular thing now with the Chibi-senshi.

The rest of the day was a bit stressful for the wind senshi. It was hard keeping an eye on four girls. She invited Hotaru to come but she said she arranged to go see a new movie release with Chibi-Usa so Haruka just let her daughter go and thought she could handle the four girls on her own.

Today at the zoo seemed to be an extremely busy day. She held onto Cho's and Akiko's hand while Chiharu sat on her and her hands holding her head. She was thankful Sayuri didn't go far from her since she liked to stay close to Chiharu. Chiharu and Sayuri reminded her of so much of Michiru and herself. Maybe because, they are us from the Silver Millennium.

"Look, look. There's a monkey," shouted Cho as she let go of Haruka's hand and began running there.

"Cho, slow down," Haruka let go off Akiko and safely put Chiharu back down on the ground softly before going after Cho who was at the cage gazing at the chimpanzees.

"Cho-chan, don't run to far from us," scolded Haruka kneeling down to be the same level of Cho.

"Gomen," apologized Cho glancing down at her feet before letting her gaze turn back to the monkeys.

"How sweet," Haruka turned around to see who said that. A smile tugged at her lips as she ogled the hot redhead behind her. She was clad in a red halter dress with black leggings and seemed to be by herself.

"What is?" she asked forgetting about the kids.

"You, and you're daughter," The redhead gave a flirty smile and Haruka played along. She was still a shameless flirt but it never went any further than flirting.

"Oh no, this one isn't my daughter. She's my friend's daughter,"

Chiharu glanced back from the fence she was standing at Haruka sensing something. She saw her Haruka-mama talking with some lady and attached herself to Haruka's waist.

"Haruka-mama, who is she?" asked Chiharu glancing up at her.

The flirtatious smile disappeared from the woman and she was clearly embarrassed that she thought Haruka was a man "Oh, I, I have to go," she started. "Over there, right now," after that she hurried off into the crowd and off to somewhere else.

'Dammnit,' thought Haruka. She still wanted to flirt more with the redhead although the look at her face was priceless like every girl who realized that she was a woman and still quite a bit humorous.

"No one Chiharu-chan," sighed Haruka grabbing her Chiharu's hand.

Haruka thought to herself. 'This is going to be a long day,'

**A/N:I hope you liked it and reviews would be awesome. Next update will be soon I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Michiru's Crazed Afternoon

**Chibi-UsaDisclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you ****Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage****, harucino, ****RukaMichiSkyKing(), impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, ****gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, ****Facing Reality and wildflower1014 for reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic. **

**And thanks for reading.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 4: Michiru's crazed afternoon**

Just like Haruka's start, Michiru wasn't having such a great afternoon either. She kept a calm façade on but inside she was boiling. Not only she had to help Ruka look after the Chibi-Senshi who were more than a handful each but now instead of spending the day with her lover like she originally planned she was stuck inside, with a crappy air con running and idiots running around forgetting this or that.

"Okay Kaioh-san, just play that solo again and then we can move on," instructed her manager sitting next to the recording technicians. Michiru nodded her head and lifted her violin up onto her shoulder and gently laid her chin on the chin rest. She slowly dragged the bow down the strings starting a soft calm melody. She closed her eyes and let her anger slowly disappear as she lost herself into her music. The solo she was playing was called High Tides. She composed this song after a fight with Haruka on the cruise when she was telling her love about the nightmares they'd been having and saving the world from destruction. (A/N: the one from episode 106 The Bond of Destiny!The Distant Days of Uranus)

As she ended the song she reopened her eyes and watched the crew be overwhelmed with her music once again. She smiled at herself at their reaction, which never changed.

"Uh that w-was perfect Ka-Kaioh-san," stuttered out the studio recorder as he wrapped the song up.

"Arigiato,"

Just then, one of the assistants came through to the room with a somewhat frightened and nervous look on his face. "Uh, Kaioh-san. I just found half your solos that were missing,"

Michiru was about to drop her violin. She was struggling to keep her calm façade on while trying not to throttle the baka assistant. So there was no need to come here and to be thinking she would of had sex today with her partner today earlier if they haven't called her.

"What? We just wasted our time recording here when the tracks were where?"

"Err, they were in-n the back up storages,"

The man grumbled as he started packing up.

"You may leave now Kaioh-san. We're sorry for the inconvenience,"

'You better damn right better be,' thought Michiru but she just smiled. "Its ok, I still enjoyed the session," lied Michiru exiting. Finally she could go home.

Michiru rolled her head back cracking her neck her bit. She entered her home expecting to find Haruka being tortured by the Chibi-Senshi or something like that. She remembered how Hotaru had Haruka wrapped around her little finger especially when she was younger and if the Chibi-Senshi used the puppy dog's eyes correctly on Haruka, they'll have Haruka wrapped around theirs as well. But no, she didn't see Haruka at all or the Chibi Senshi. Where were they?

**Time Gates**

Sailor Pluto banged her forehead against her time staff "Baka, baka, baka," muttered Pluto to herself. She couldn't find anything about the Chibi-Senshi. Its like they popped out of nowhere. She checked back into the Silver Millennium if they disappeared but no. Nothing like. This was going to take awhile.

**Home**

"Haruka," called out Michiru setting her violin on the desk. She searched around but couldn't find anyone at home. She was beginning to worry. Would if something happened to her and the Chibi-Senshi. Panicking she transformed into Sailor Neptune. She closed her eyes trying to feel out any danger with the help of the seas. Just then she sensed a youma and began tracking it. That's youma was going to pay.

**Park near the zoo**

Neptune kept in the shadows trying to spot the youma. Everything seemed fine. The sun was out shining, kids playing around and couple holding hands. Soon she heard screams and started running towards its origin. When she reached the screams there appeared a green slimy youma taking energy from a young girl who appeared in her late teens.

"Stop right there," shouted out Neptune as the youma turned around and growled at her. It stopped taking the girl's energy and glared at Neptune as pink rose petals glide around in the air across her.

"Invited by a new era, I am Sailor Neptune. Appearing gracefully," Neptune stuck a pose before raising her hands above her head.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" the attack fired at the youma and sent him back against a brick wall. Neptune turned to the girl who was barely breathing but conscious. She glanced up in wide eyes.

"Run," instructed Neptune glancing at her before eyeing the youma again. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

This time the youma shot a green slime at her attack that slowed it down and gave him enough time to doge the oncoming attack as it crashed into the wall. It then began shooting slime balls in her direction. Neptune dodged them with some difficulty before landing on her bottom on the hard pavement. Just as she was about to get up she was covered in green slime and it soon harden trapping her on the ground.

"Shimatta," Neptune struggled to escape from the solid slime but no luck. The youma advance at her with a slimly hand raised aiming for her head.

"WORLD SHAKING!" a golden ball attacked the youma making it convulse before backing off.

"Neptune,"

Uranus rushed to Neptune's side with her space sword clutched in her hand. The four Chibi-Senshi advanced at the youma and began attacking it with their Chibi-attacks.

"CHIBI-WORLD SHAKING!"

"CHIBI-DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"CHIBI-DEAD SCREAM!"

The youma howled in pain as 3 small attacks hit its head, stomach and back.

Uranus easily cut through the hard slime freeing Neptune and soon the slime dissolved into the pavement. The Chibi-Senshi stopped as they watched the youma convulse more.

"Move out of the way," instructed Uranus. The four Chibi-Senshi obliged and stood behind Uranus and Neptune.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

With that, the youma disappeared into nothingness and everything became calm and quiet once more, before it was interrupted by Chibi-Uranus's yelling.

"Yes, we did it. We did it," jumped Chibi-Uranus with a wide grin across her face making Uranus sweat drop. It was the Chibi-Senshi's first fight.

"Quiet energetic isn't she?" whispered Neptune into Uranus's ear "Just like someone I know,"

Uranus blushed before speaking up "Maybe we should err leave now and de-transform,"

**Park**

Haruka sat down at a bench holding hands with Michiru while the four girls chased each other around the park. Michiru explained everything that happened in her morning and afternoon.

"You could've called me," teased Haruka her arms wrapped around Michiru as she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"I panicked. Plus, if I didn't transform the youma would've taken all of the poor girl's energy,"

Haruka chuckled "True," Haruka dipped her head and kissed Michiru on her lips. An idea popped into the racer's head and she soon started grinning slyly. "You know Michiru. I think I can still smell the slime from you. Maybe I should help you shower when we get home, ne?" Haruka raised her eyebrows suggestively at Michiru who returned a devious smile.

"I think that's a great idea Haruka-koi," they returned kissing before Michiru spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Haruka, where are the girls?"

Haruka craned her head and scanned the park for the girls. "Shimatta," Michiru and Haruka began searching while calling out their names "Chiharu, Sayuri, Cho, Akiko," yelled out Haruka followed by Michiru. They split up for a while and continued searching. Just then Michiru started hearing giggles and tried to find its source.

"Haruka, can you hear that?" Haruka stopped and soon she could hear the giggling too. Michiru searched with her eyes again and saw an old wooden cubby house. They both paced towards and opened the door to reveal the four Chibi-Senshi sitting down on the floor giggling.

"You found my Haruka-mama on top of you Michiru-mama doing what?" asked Chiharu.

"I think she was kissing her but not on her lips. Michiru-mama moaned for some reason and when I spoke up they blushed," giggled Sayuri.

Michiru and Haruka blushed in embarrassment remembering what happened earlier on before coughing into their fists.

"It's time to leave," Michiru managed to say as the girl whined.

"Do we have to go?" Chiharu made a puppy dog's face at Haruka who was having a hard time not to give in.

"Yes, come on,"

Haruka led Michiru with the girls down to the yellow convertible and they all buckled in. As Haruka started up the engine Michiru placed her hand on her lover's thigh and beamed at her. Haruka winks at her before driving off home.

Once they got home soon Usagi dropped off Hotaru with Chibi-Usa and decided to stay and talk to Michiru and Haruka.

"So they come from the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes koneko,"

"That's all we know. Usagi-chan, do you mind looking after the girls while Haruka and I head up for a shower,"

"Sure," answers Usagi.

Michiru soon drags Haruka up to the white bathroom. They both striped and entered the running shower.

"This what I wanted to do this morning," moans Haruka pinning Michiru to the cool tiled wall.

"Do tell," encourage Michiru before feeling hot lips on her shoulder.

**A/N: There done, hope you liked it and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Setsuna's News

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for** fun.

**A/N: Thank you ****Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage****, harucino, ****RukaMichiSkyKing(), impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, ****gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, ****Facing Reality, wildflower1014, Wicked Prince X and DavisJes for reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic. Also, thanks for DavisJes pointing out how to spell Chibi-Usa's name properly. When I was watching the Japanese version it sounded like Chiba-Usa to me and I was wondering why Chiba, not Chibi because I do know it means small. Now I'll stop rambling and let you read my fanfic.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 5: Setsuna's news**

The Senshi of Time ported herself back home unbelievably tired and disappointed. She trudged into the living room to see Haruka and Michiru sitting on the couch with Hotaru and the four Chibi-Senshi's eyes glued to the television. They were watching some sort of Disney Movie she couldn't remember. The four Chibi-Senshi were lying on their stomachs on the carpet while Hotaru was sitting at one end of the couch and Michiru was sitting on Haruka's lap quietly kissing. She made her way over to the couch and sat by Hotaru. Hotaru immediately noticed the dip in the couch and turned her gaze to Setsuna.

"Hi Setsuna-mama,"

"Hello hime-chan,"

Haruka and Michiru stopped kissing and greeted Setsuna.

"How did the time gates go?" asked Michiru sliding off Haruka a bit, half sitting, well, straddling her thigh and leaning back on her shoulder. Haruka's hand lay on Michiru's waist as she leaned in with some interest.

"Not good. That's the only thing I will say right now. Still trying to think of possibilities of why they're here,"

Haruka got a little disappointed and leaned back resting her neck on the leather couch. Michiru nodded sympathetically knowing that being a Time Guardian isn't one of the easiest things to be as well as being a senshi. Setsuna had the hardest responsibility of being a senshi and everyone respected her for that. In some cases Setsuna would act strangely at some times but Michiru and Haruka were always there to help her through. They've always being friends since the Silver Millennium because they were the Outer Sailor Senshi but they've grown closer together in their second lifetime. Well, they think it was their second lifetime but time rules wouldn't allow them to know how many lifetimes they had together. Setsuna only had one more lifetime being a Sailor Senshi so right now she was living her second lifetime. But anyway, its not like they'll never remember their previously lives. They will remember it sometime although Setsuna wasn't sure when that sometime would be. Right now, being happy and safe was the most important thing.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow, when I think of a conclusion," added Setsuna as she settled in watching the movie.

Akiko was the first of the girls to notice Setsuna's arrival and craned her head to see her.

"Setsuna-mama, you're back," squealed Akiko as she pushed herself off the floor and threw herself onto Setsuna wrapping her arms around her waist. Setsuna was used to this with Hotaru or Small Lady but this was a little uncomfortable. Maybe its because just like Haruka, she was worried that they may have children of their own in the future. Maybe she should've checked that too when she was at the time gates. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," half-lied Setsuna. Even though she wasn't with her long she did feel some sort of connections with her.

"There was a youma attack today," cried out Akiko. The three other Chibi-Senshi had turned around when they heard Akiko squealing and were now nodding in agreement.

Setsuna glanced at her housemates "You all alright?" She asked running a hand through Akiko's forest hair.

"Hai,"

After that Setsuna made her way into the kitchen instinctively followed by Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.

"Youma attack? First Chibi-Senshi turning up and now this?"

"I just thought that attack was random. It was only after energy so I thought it was some youma collecting energy for itself. You think there's a connection?" Started Haruka crossing her arms under her chest.

"I don't think. I know so. We don't get youma attacks at random,"

"So it wasn't no accident them coming here," whispered Hotaru eyeing Cho.

"But why is this happening?" Setsuna bit her lip before shaking her head and exhaling loudly "Think. Think, Pluto, think," Setsuna started hitting herself on the forehead with the end of her palm.

"Calm down Setsuna-mama," "Calm down Setsuna," Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru said in unison trying to calm down Setsuna.

"Why don't you go to bed and we can try to figure this out in the morning," suggested Michiru.

Setsuna sighed in despair and rubbed her eyes "You're right Michiru. I'll see you all in the morning," after that Setsuna quickly made her way back into the living room to bid the Chibi-Senshi goodnight before trudging up to her room.

"Oh dear. She spent too much time at the time gates trying to figure this out. We should go easy on her in the morning about it,"

Haruka and Michiru nodded in agreement. After that they sent the girls to bed and went to their room. Michiru changed into her green negligee while Haruka changed into white cotton shorts and tank top. They slipped into bed with only the bedside lamps on but didn't go to sleep just yet. Haruka took her new book out from her nightstand draw while Michiru rested on Haruka's shoulder reading the book with her.

"What's this about?"

"It's a science fiction book about another galaxy and then their planet gets destroyed and the princess get kidnapped and held hostage on earth," explained Haruka opening her book to the first page.

"Reminds me of a trio?"

"Who?"

"The Starlights,"

Haruka's neck snapped towards Michiru when she heard the word Starlights. "Eh? Come one Michiru not them,"

"Well the Starlights did come to earth to find their princess because she fled here or something after their planet was destroyed," asserted Michiru.

"Just a coincidence, plus. Seji is nothing like Seiya,"

"Really," With that Michiru swiped the book from Haruka, rolled onto her stomach with the book in front of her as she started reading more of the book by herself.

"Hey, no fair Michiru. Give it back," whined Haruka as she turned to Michiru covering Michiru's body with hers. Her chest pressed against her back as she tried to grab her book back from underneath of Michiru.

"Haruka, calm down. You'll get it back," said Michiru playfully turned a page while she hunched her back trying to push Haruka away. "Oi, lie back down on the bed,"

"Not until I get my book back," with that Haruka pressed her lips onto Michiru's neck receiving a moan from her.

"Ha-ruka, that's c-cheating," moaned Michiru arching her neck trying to focus on the book.

Just then they hear a door swing open and shut before their opens revealing an exhausted Setsuna. "Please keep that down. I can hear it from my room,"

Michiru and Haruka blushed in embarrassment. Haruka grabbed her book and rolled off Michiru. She placed her book back in the nightstand draw and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Setsuna,"

"Goodnight Setsuna,"

"Goodnight Haruka and Michiru," after that she closed the door.

Michiru snuggled up to Haruka's warmth as she felt her arms encircle her waist.

"Were we that loud?" asks Haruka. Even though she couldn't she see she could tell Haruka had raised one of her blonde eyebrows.

"Maybe, you can get bit loud sometimes," teased Michiru.

Michiru and Haruka lay there in darkness waiting for sleep to overcome then. After a moment Michiru's words sunk into the blonde's head

"Hey, I'm no the only one loud," whined Haruka.

Michiru chuckled before drifting off to sleep with Haruka right behind her.

**Morning**

It was 7 am in the morning. The Chibi-Senshi were still fast asleep and in the kitchen sat Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna.

"So, what's the news on the Chibi-Senshi. Are they're from the Silver Millennium?" asked Haruka sipping her black coffee.

"No, they're not from anywhere. Us four never disappeared in the Silver Millennium. And they're not from any other worlds either. I've checked every single parallel universe and all the Supernatural worlds. They're not from anywhere I can find,"

"Did you check the future?"

"Yes and its not them. They just popped out of nowhere with memories of thinking they were from the Silver Millennium,"

"So who or what are they? Why are they here?"

"I have no idea. There's a possibly they're not real and they've just been created from ideas but I don't know by whom. It make sense if we created them from our minds but then they'd be in our memories and we'd think they would be our daughters which we know they're not," explained Setsuna.

The four sighed in unison and rested their heads in their hands.

"I'm thinking of first getting their DNA, study it and then compare it ours," added Setsuna sitting back up.

"What do you need?" asks Michiru sitting up with Haruka and Hotaru.

"Hair, saliva, blood and skin cell samples from all of us,"

Setsuna quickly collected a few bottle containers and plastic bags for the samples. She grabbed a few strands of hair from each senshi. She then took small samples of their saliva and grabbed their skin cell from the inside of their lips.

"Haruka your hand please," Haruka extended her hand out to Setsuna. Carefully Setsuna pricked the side of her index finger.

"Ow," whined Haruka. Setsuna squeezed the blood out before giving Haruka's hand back. "That hurt," Haruka started sucking on her finger.

"Baby," teased Michiru as she stretched her hand out.

"I'm not a baby. It hurt when she pricked my finger," cajoled Haruka as she continued sucking on her finger.

"Haruka, I'm sure it doesn't hurt…" just as Setsuna pricked her finger Michiru also cried out.

"Doesn't hurt huh?" mumbled Haruka with her finger still in her mouth.

"Shut up," Michiru sucked on her finger for a bit before she left it alone.

"You're both babies," affirmed Setsuna moving onto Hotaru.

"Haruka stop that," Michiru pulled Haruka's finger out of her mouth "It has already stopped bleeding,"

"It still hurts,"

"Its not that bad Haruka-papa. I don't see why you two complain. It doesn't hurt that much," stated Hotaru wiping off the blood from her finger.

Haruka and Michiru flushed a shade of pink of how their adopted daughter could handle the prick on her finger while both of them complained. Setsuna finished of hers before she packed it all up. She glanced at the digital clock that flashed 7:30 am on the wall.

"Alright, I'll leave you each to grab your Chibi-Senshi DNA samples," with that Setsuna grabbed all the plastic bottles and bags with a needle.

"And oh. To grab the sink cell DNA from the girls just ask them to brush their teeth without toothpaste. It should pick up small skin cells," added Setsuna.

"This is going to be fun," sighed Haruka sucking her finger once more.

**Chiharu's bedroom**

Haruka easily took Chiharu's saliva samples since the little girl was drooling on her pillow. Haruka shook her head trying to get out the thought of how Chiharu was quite like her. She remembered when her mother was scolding her for drooling on her pillow. She easily cuts a small amount from Chiharu's hair before sealing it in a plastic bag. She grabbed her blue toothbrush and shook her shoulder waking her up.

"Five more minutes Haruka-mama," mumbled sleepily Chiharu. Haruka shook her shoulder again "Ok, ok. I'm up," yawned Chiharu sitting up.

"Open your mouth," instructed Haruka. Chiharu obliged. Haruka stuck the toothbrush in her mouth "Brush," Chiharu gave her the WTF look as she followed her instructions. Haruka easily concealed the toothbrush in a plastic bag before grabbing a needle. "Now you're going to feel a small prick on your finger and it's going to hurt a bit ok," Chiharu nodded as she nervously let Haruka take her small hand. As Haruka pricked Chiharu's finger she cried out.

"Ow," Small tears streaked down her cheeks. She then heard small screams follow from Sayuri, Akiko and Cho. Haruka quickly finished up and kissed Chiharu's booboo and brow.

"Ssshh, that's it ok. We're going to head down for breakfast and your going to get a treat afterwards ok?"

Chiharu nodded as sucked on her finger while Haruka carried her down.

Michiru was already down in the kitchen preparing pancakes and she heard the others coming down. Haruka quickly took out her cookie jar to see it empty. "Who ate my last cookie?" Haruka's brow furrowed as she placed her cookie jar back with a pout.

"Someone who's tall, blonde and has green eyes maybe?" suggested Michiru flipping a pancake.

"I was sure there was a cookie in there the night before,"

Michiru shrugged and continued cooking. Haruka turned to Chiharu but she apparently didn't touch it. Haruka made a self-note to find whom that cookie thief was and tickle them to death.

By 8am Setsuna disappeared to the medical lab she worked out with the DNA samples hoping to find some answers.

Today seemed to be another long day on trying to uncover who where the Chibi-Senshi and why were they here.

**A/N: This chapter I sort of wanted it more on Setsuna but still with some Haruka and Michiru. I sort of had to make up for her since she hasn't been much in the story. Sorry for the long update but this chapter was such a pain to finish. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 : SeiyaPapa?

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you ****Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage****, harucino, ****RukaMichiSkyKing, impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, ****gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, ****Facing Reality, wildflower1014, Wicked Prince X, DavisJes, (whoever gave me feedback),**** Martiny the one, The-Cursed-Daughter and sailormeg78 ****for reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic. **

**Reply to sailormeg78 review. Yes I do know two girls can't have a child together. I'm not an idiot and if you read this properly Chiharu, Sayuri, Cho and Akiko aren't the Outer Sailor Senshi's daughters. And if I was going to write in either Michiru or Haruka (which is very unlikely) to become pregnant it be by sperm donor or either by magic or something horrible that happened (which I have no intention of writing). So please, if you're going to review write about how you thought of the story or ideas, what you liked and if there any other mistakes I've made grammatically or about Sailor Moon series of Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna or Hotaru or something that I did get wrong about whatever it is. (I'm not trying to bring you down either, just expressing my opinion)**

**Enough already, enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 6: Seiya-papa?**

Haruka chased Chiharu around in the backyard. Once she caught up to her she picked her up and swung her around. "Gotcha," she then put Chiharu back down before Sayuri, Cho, Akiko and Hotaru tackled her to the ground along with Chiharu.

Michiru smiled at the moment playing in front of her eyes. She finished her glass of water before slipping off her shoes and running towards to tackle her lover back to the ground when she escaped.

"Ah no fair," whined Haruka as she lay there with Michiru sitting on her back. Michiru giggled as she messed up Ruka's hair and kissed her on the cheek before she stood up and chased Sayuri. The seven of them kept running around chasing one another until they had enough and Michiru began making lunch.

The four Chibi-Senshi and Hotaru went back to the living room to watch more anime 'which they seemed to always watch' thought Haruka. She sighed in exhaustion and made her way to Michiru who was making cheese toasties for them.

"I hope today will continue as it is. No youmas, no trouble. Just being relaxed and having fun," said Haruka pouring herself a glass of water.

"Haruka. You shouldn't have said that. Now something really will happen today,"

"I don't believe in that. The only thing will happen today that be important is to see the DNA results of the Chibi-Senshi and us that'll hopefully make things clearer," Haruka drank her water down in three noisy mouthfuls.

"Well I can believe in anything now since we've been Sailor Senshi. Many things I didn't believe in happened once since I've become a Sailor Senshi and THAT has happened,"

"When?"

"When I had an unusual feeling the morning before the arrival of the Chibi-Senshi. You said you're sure nothing will happen today and maybe it's from overdoing it last night,"

"Oh," Haruka stood as she remembered that moment before it led onto what happened the night before. Haruka grinned once as started day dreaming her about to make love to Michiru that night or every other night when they're alone. It was then interrupted when Michiru slapped her across the back of her head and chuckled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ruka," Michiru said as she watched Ruka blush.

"Oi," Haruka grabbed Michiru by the waist and gave her sloppy kisses on the side of her face and neck. Michiru let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around Haruka as well.

Just then the doorbell rang interrupting their intimate moment. Haruka's brows furrowed in annoyance while Michiru just sighed kissed her lover's forehead. "Are you going to get that?" she asked Haruka.

Haruka let out a sigh before nodding. As she walked out into the living she noticed Chiharu missing. She stepped out into the hall to hear Chiharu greet their visitor.

"Konichiwa Seiya-papa," greeted the little senshi. Haruka's eyes were twice as big as she watched Chiharu greet and hug Seiya. To make things even worse it was in front of Taiki, Yaten, Mamoru and the girls.

"Seiya-papa?" whispered Ami.

"Are they going to have an affair in Crystal Tokyo?" murmured Makoto.

"I thought Haruka-san hated popular men," said Rei putting her index finger on her chin in thought.

"Just like Mamoru-san and Usagi-Chan, the argued together before they fell in love," whispered Minako.

"Seiya. I didn't know you liked Haruka-san in that way," teased Yaten as Taiki tried to stifle his laughter.

Seiya just stood there shocked with Chiharu's arms around his waist and her head resting on his stomach. "You're my papa aren't you?" she asked.

That's when Haruka decided it was the perfect time to cut in. "No Chiharu-chan. Seiya-san is definitely NOT your father. Never will be,"

Chiharu let go off Seiya and turned to her Ruka-mama. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she started to sniffle. "If Seiya-san's not my papa than who is," wailed Chiharu before bursting into tears. "Don't I have a papa?"

Haruka panicked as Chiharu started crying and in a second she was by her side trying to settle her down. She quickly pulled Chiharu into a warm hug and pulled out a handkerchief "Of course you do, its just not Seiya-san," That helped half of it as tears stopped spilling from her eyes but Chiharu was still upset. Haruka wiped her face dry from her tears and placed the handkerchief back in her pocket.

"I do,"

Haruka nodded "Now since you've stopped crying would you like to have your lunch Michiru made for you,"

"Hai, Hai," squealed Chiharu, as her sour face became a cheerful one. She then pulled out from Haruka's hug and ran into the living before the kitchen.

Haruka let out a breathe of relief and relaxed. She leaned back onto a wall and closed her eyes.

"Haruka-mama," Haruka opened her eyes to see Chiharu's head poking through the living room doorway. "Michiru-san asked who was at the door," and then she disappeared back into the living room.

Haruka glanced back at the entrance remembering who was at their door.

"Hello minna,"

"Haruka-mama," snickered Seiya with Taiki and Yaten covering their mouths obviously trying to stop their giggling.

"Watch it Kou. Why are you even here?"

"To help. Usagi-chan told us about the sudden appearance of the Chibi-Senshi and we all thought to stop by and give you all a helping hand," explained Yaten who had managed to settle down.

"I don't think Seiya-san came here to help," said Haruka lowering her voice as she sent a glare towards Seiya.

"So were you just saying Seiya wasn't the father because you didn't want to be embarrassed or you just don't know,"

Haruka stood up and walked off "Seiya-san will never be that lucky. He's lucky enough to be still standing,"

**Living**

Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako made themselves comfortable on the leather couch while Haruka, Michiru, Usagi and Mamoru sat on the other. Chibi-Usa sat on the ground next to Hotaru in the middle left of the coffee table near the inners while Yaten and Taiki sat on the two armchairs provided on the right. Haruka still moody about the 'Seiya-papa' incident decided Seiya would just had to stand in the room during the conversation they were about to have.

The Chibi-Senshi had finished their lunch and was up in Hotaru's old nursery room that has been converted to a playroom. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru quickly explained what has happened the past couple of days and their trouble that they have been having.

"Oh, so they're not your future daughters," said Usagi in disappointment.

"No koneko-chan. We're not sure when Setsuna will come back with the DNA results," added Haruka.

"Although it would be interesting if they were. Who would be their father or fathers?" thought Seiya leaning back on a table stand that was up against a wall.

"Eh, that's none of your business Kou and if you lean on that stand again I'll hurt you," growled Haruka sending another one of her death glares to Seiya. He smirked before straightening up.

"Will you Tenoh-san. And how would you do that?"

"Seiya. Don't pick fights with your crush if you want to get more friendly with her," teased Taiki. Seiya blushed before saying quietly "She's not my crush,"

"In his dreams," grumbled Haruka crossing her arms. Everyone in the room giggled apart from Seiya and Haruka.

"You two would make quite a couple," added Michiru playing with Haruka's hair.

"Eh, Michiru. I thought you didn't want anyone to touch me apart from you. Are you planning to leave me?" Haruka's eyes widen a little as she stared into Michiru's eyes in confusion.

"Just kidding around Ruka. I wouldn't leave you and I hope you wont leave me for him," Michiru planted a kiss on Haruka's lips as everyone chuckled.

"Eh? Never in a million years would I even look at Seiya in such way or even think about it," stated Haruka in annoyance.

"Then why in the world did Chiharu think that Seiya was her father?" asked Taiki.

Just then they heard footsteps come down and in ran Chiharu with a small book in her arms.

"Haruka-mama," said Chiharu in a small voice.

"What is it Chiharu-chan,"

"Um, I didn't mean to go into yours and Michiru-san's room but we were playing hide and seek and I thought that Sayuri-chan might've hid in there and I found this," Chiharu handed Haruka an old album that didn't seem that it's been touched in years. Haruka opened up and saw some pictures that had fallen out of the pocket slips and quickly got placed on the front page. She picked up the pictures and looked through them. The first couple of pictures were of her when she was a baby until there was one when she was only 2 years of age. Her hairs just reached below her ears and she was dressed in a pink dress her mother had decided to put her in. Behind her stood her father who had medium length black hair and was dressed in a casual jeans and green button up shirt. Her mother who was wearing a green dress that was cut off just bellow her knees and her shoulder length blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a few strands of hair framing her face. She did look like her mother but she did have her father's eyes.

"This is us isn't it?" said Chiharu walking up to Haruka. "This is me," she pointed at Haruka "You," she then pointed to Haruka's mother "and papa right?" and then she pointed to Haruka's father.

Haruka was confused for a moment before she realized Chiharu had mixed herself up with her and thought her mother was actually her and her father was Chiharu's papa.

"I-I don't remember much but I think that's our family isn't it?" asked Chiharu looking up at Haruka with a puppy face.

Haruka heart sank as she stared into Chiharu's face. All she wanted to know who was her family and she thought it was Haruka was her mother when she wasn't. She had one of the most innocent looks on her face that made Haruka a little weak.

"Hai, that's us," lied Haruka. She didn't want to make Chiharu upset or cry so she thought best just to lie.

"Who was papa?" asked Chiharu.

Everyone in the room was leaning forward interested of what Haruka was going to say next.

"An old friend of mine. He went away after your second birthday," lied Haruka. She placed a hand on Chiharu's head and ran her fingers through her blonde locks.

"Oh, papa left us and then you met Michiru-san who had Sayuri-chan," implied Chiharu staring at her with her green innocent eyes.

"Hai," answered Haruka.

Chiharu glanced down at ground before staring at her again. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist burying her face into Haruka's chest. "Don't worry mama. I will stay with you,"

Haruka stared at her for a moment before wrapping her arms around Chiharu as well. "Arigato,"

"Chiharu-chan. I thought you were looking for us," yelled out Akiko who came downstairs.

Chiharu pulled away and grinned, "Found you Akiko-chan," she giggled "You fell for my trap,"

Akiko made a face before she answered back "Did not. You got bored and decided you wanted to spent time with the grown ups because, because...,"

"Because what?" Chiharu placed her hand on her hip and leaned on her right foot.

"Because you're a MEANIE," shouted Akiko balling her fists.

"Am NOT," Chiharu then chased after Akiko before they all heard a thump and some laughter.

"I don't think we have to worry about them," giggled Michiru. Michiru took the photo in her hands and gazed at it. "I thought this was you and your parents?" Michiru turned her head to Haruka who was also still gazing at it.

"It is. I just thought maybe it was better to let her believe it was hers instead to have her disappointed again," explained Haruka taking the photo away from Michiru. She put the pictures back into their slips and laid it on the coffee table.

"Strange, your dad does look a little like Seiya-san," reflected Michiru staring at the album.

"That's scary," shuddered Haruka "Never would I've thought Seiya would look like my dad. Too creepy,"

"But," started Mamoru gazing at the couple. "How did Chiharu recognize Seiya as her dad? How did she recognize you as her mother?"

"I don't know. She said I looked like her mother when she first met me and at first I thought so too since she looked so much like me,"

Everyone went silent before they heard the door burst open and slam shut. "I got it, I got it," screamed out Setsuna running down the hall tripping over the rug and accidentally knocking over a vase. She quickly got to her feet and sprinted into the living room with her briefcase containing the DNA samples and results "I did. The DNA samples helped. I know who there are," shouted Setsuna. She was panting and had a huge grin on her face "I did," she squeaked.

"So who are they?"

**A/N: I was planning to tell you who the Chibi-Senshi was in this chapter but I then thought to put as a sort of cliffhanger. Get you all wondering a bit.**

**Just to make things clear there will be no Haruka/Seiya pairing. It was just a joke the whole Haruka/Seiya thing. Just some humor I thought of and thought to write in. And then I had the idea of the album and yeah. **

**I'll try to focus on the other Chibi-Senshi as well but I love writing Haruka and Chiharu. It's real fun for me writing Haruka having a daughter like that who was more than handful but still resembled Haruka in a way. And also because since Haruka who is (Clearly) my favorite character I would write most about and her mini-me.**

**Okay I'm rambling now so I'll stop and please review. Hope this chapter was fun for you to read as well as for me to write.**

**Cheers.**


	7. Chapter 7 : DNA Results

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you ****Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage****, harucino, ****RukaMichiSkyKing, impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, ****gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, ****Facing Reality, wildflower1014, Wicked Prince X, DavisJes, (whoever gave me feedback),**** Martiny the one, The-Cursed-Daughter, sailormeg78, ****KaE,****Nuben290**** and ****tototo ****for**** reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic. **

**Okay. My school holidays are finished and I'm soon going on holiday trip during school (whoohoo) and I would love someone to proof read this story because 1) I hate proof reading and always have to do it a million times 2) I'm lazy 3) I find other people proof reading other people's stories works better than themselves because they'll easily catch on the grammatical errors or if a sentence does not make any sense than to the author who wrote it.**

**You can contact me via email and please don't laugh at my hotmail address. I have no idea why I put it as that **

**Now I'm not just going to choose anyone (evens if its just proof reading, I'm picky and I want someone that is good). Just attach the best-written fanfic or any other writing you've done. I want to look at your grammar and vocabulary skills you have. I'm not letting anyone proof read my work if they don't know how to spell a simple word like straight like I have seen some people on fanfiction have done and it annoys me. **

**Second thing and I think this is an obvious one that people wouldn't do but I'll say it, well, write it anyway. You CANNOT change anything in my story like taking out something that happens or re-writing it (unless your rewriting some sentences that doesn't make sense and you're doing it so people can understand) to what you think should happen. Just because I'm asking you to proof read it doesn't mean you can change the story to how you want this happening or you think this shouldn't happen. When you email it back you can suggest it to me what I can add to it or thing this be funny or cool if this happen. If you don't follow I'll pick someone else who volunteered to proof read.**

**You will get credited and thanked for it in the next chapters on how awesome you are for proof reading my story for me. I will if you WANT write a fanfic dedicated towards you and you can choose what I write as long as it's not a lemon (if you don't know what I'm meaning by lemon its sex). I'm not writing lemons and not sure if I will. I would also say I'll make you fanvid for you but the Sailor Moon episodes files I have are .ram and my movie maker does not accept .ram clips so unless your also a Supernatural or Harry Potter fan I wont be able to make a fanvid for you. But if you do know a good source of Sailor Moon video clip files I can download from and will work on my moviemaker then I will gladly make you a fanvid of your choice.**

**Plus, you get to read my story before anyone else on can. You get the spoilers. **

**I'm soon going on the a holiday trip so if you send it in during the next 2 days I'll most likely be able to reply but if you send me later like after Sunday I wont be able to read for about 5 days so by next week **

**And if I don't get any volunteers I don't mind. I understand why if someone didn't volunteer.**

**I have theory some of you don't read my author's note and just go straight to the story. I sometimes do that with stories I read because I just can't be bothered reading it.**

**Thanks for reading this before the story. Its quite a long author's note and yeah.**

**Enough already, enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 7: DNA Results**

_Previously_

_Everyone went silent before they heard the door burst open and slam shut. "I got it, I got it," screamed out Setsuna running down the hall tripping over the rug and accidentally knocking over a vase. She quickly got to her feet and sprinted into the living room with her briefcase containing the DNA samples and results "I did. The DNA samples helped. I know who there are," shouted Setsuna. She was panting and had a huge grin on her face "I did," she squeaked._

_"So who are they?"_

_Now_

Taiki had give up his seat for Setsuna and stood by Seiya. Setsuna rummaged through her suitcase gathering the DNA Result documents and chucking them on the coffee table. Hotaru quickly checked on the Chibi-Senshis who were now fast asleep in the playroom after a game of Hide and Seek. Setsuna still hadn't said a word yet still gloating from her discovery of the Chibi-Senshi DNA results. Once she finished collecting her papers she shut the briefcase and set it down by the leather armchair.

"Setsuna," Started Michiru raising an eyebrow still wondering of what Setsuna had found out. "The DNA Results,"

"Oh yes. Why didn't I do it first thing," Setsuna organized her documents quickly scanning the information she had found out from observing the DNA Results. "The Chibi-Senshi DNA samples are exactly like ours, Chiharu's matches with Haruka, Sayuri matches with Michiru, Cho matches with Hotaru and Akiko matches with mine,"

Haruka brow furrowed again in confusion "But didn't you say they aren't us. You went to the Time Gates and nothing changed. No time traveling or parallel universe teleporting to here happening. They weren't even from the Silver Millennium like they thought they were," Reflected Haruka confused.

"Right but the DNA samples showed exact DNA samples. I bet even our fingerprint patterns match exactly and no one in the world has the same exact fingerprints. Not even identical twins. It only leads to one logical reason of who are they,"

"What? Who?" asked Michiru who was still a bit confused.

"Clones. They're our clones. Since nothing has meddled with time and space traveling they must be our clones," declared Setsuna proud of herself about finding out the answer "It makes sense,"

"But why do we have clones? Why?"

"That was the first thing I thought when I found out the results. I went back over all of the enemies we've faced. Every single one since the Silver Millennium and before we were all born there too. There's been some records about clones," started Setsuna.

Just then Taiki came forward with a serious look on his face. A look neither did Haruka nor Michiru or anyone else liked.

"We've had a record of clones too in our kingdom. A century ago outside the solar system one of our neighboring star planets sent a clone of their princess when she was captured. They sent us a clone to protect incase if their princess did die they had a clone who shared her physical and personality traits as well as memories. She was kept in a glass coffin and in a sort of Supernatural Medical induced coma and the only time she'd wake when the princess was killed. They also made a special connection between the clone and the real princess so when the princess did die and was not yet found the clone would wake immediately of her death and would be able to still rule the planet. The most surprising thing was that not only have they made a special connection but the princess had also had her memories of when she was kidnapped and how she died. They found the kidnappers and were sentenced to death,"

"So this has happened before," Usagi glancing at each Outer and Starlight Senshi.

"Hai Usagi-chan," confirmed Setsuna "But that's not the only case of clones I've heard about. There was another one, we weren't born back then but my Silver Millennium father told me about it. An enemy had tried to clone Queen Serenity when she was a princess. He'd made a plan to kidnap the princess and put the clone in her place. He then was going to try to take over the Moon Kingdom before the Silver Millennium but someone found out about his plan and we were able to gather all his files,"

"What happened to him?"

"He was sentence to life in prison. Last time I checked before the downfall of the Silver Millennium he was still alive but he hardly ever spoke,"

"Would he be still alive?"

"I don't think so. Most of the prisoners died and I don't think he would come after us. What he was after was power, control. If he'd still be alive and on this earth he'd seek out the presidents,"

"Okay so it's not him. What other records have their been of clones?" asked Michiru.

"A few others. Some clones were made to kill, take over. Some clones were made for protection to keep the bloodline going. Some were used as spies to get information for whatever reason they needed," explained Setsuna resting back on the armchair.

"So what your saying someone is either trying to kill us with the clones or protect us or trying to find something about us," mulled over Haruka. "I'm now wondering if there were some zealous fans trying to seek me out," mused Haruka scratching her forehead.

Seiya chuckled at Haruka's comment "You're not that great Tenoh-san," he said leaning back on the stand.

Haruka rose from the couch with her eyes set on Seiya. "That's it Kou. You're getting it. I said I'd hurt you if you leaned on that again and you be careful of what you say in my house," she growled before launching herself at Seiya.

"Uh, oh," Seiya made a dash for the living exit trying to escape Haruka while everyone else remained in the spots and sweat dropped. Once Seiya was in the hall he felt someone tackle him down to the carpet. He was then turned over to see Haruka's teal eyes looking dangerously at him. "Now, now Tenoh-san. There's no need to get violent," said Seiya nervously. Last time he fought with her, she was on Galaxia's side and was testing him to see if he was good enough to protect Odango.

"Oh yes there is," she grabbed him by the collar and raised her fist before it connected to his nose. She held back a little not wanting to get too much in trouble if she broke his nose. She didn't want to sleep on the couch but she hit it hard enough for the blood to spill out of his nose. She then kneed him in the stomach and slammed him down on the ground again "You going to take it back Kou?" she ask dangerously with her fist raised.

"Haruka get off Seiya and leave him alone unless you want to sleep on the couch for two nights," Yelled Michiru from the living. Haruka stared at Seiya again before dropping her raised fist and standing up.

"You got lucky Kou," she whispered before she sauntered back into the living resuming her place on the couch.

"Good. Now you'll only be sleeping on the couch for one night," said Michiru when Haruka sat back down.

"Nani?"

"Haruka. What have I told you about beating people?" Michiru raised an eyebrow staring at her lover waiting for an answer.

"That's its not nice and should settle it another way and act like my age," answered grumpily Haruka.

"Good girl," Michiru kissed her temple before glancing at Seiya. "There's an icepack in the freezer," Michiru then rested her gaze back at the group.

Seiya quickly nodded at her as he tried to stop his blood nose "Do I get a kiss?" he asked silently titling his head back. Taiki had gone to the kitchen to grab the icepack and wrapped it up in a towel. He also had grabbed a couple of tissues for Seiya to wipe off the blood.

"I heard that Kou," growled Haruka not facing him. Because of him she had to sleep on the couch tonight, which she hated to do. Her back would complain in the morning but she did love the massage Michiru would give afterwards.

They soon resumed to their conversation. "So why do we have clones?"

"I'm not sure. They haven't been sent from the future or the past and their memories from the Silver Millennium aren't real. Someone implanted them into their heads. I'm still trying to find a connections between last Youma attack and them,"

"So you haven't figured everything out?"

Setsuna shook her head as she returned the documents back into her briefcase. "Some spots are still dark but we'll uncover them. We always do,"

**Playroom**

Sayuri woke up from her short nap and sat up on the white carpet. She glanced at her friends who were still asleep. Chiharu was snoring softly and a small bit of drool came out of her mouth, which caused Sayuri to giggle. She grabbed one of the toy blankets that were lying on the floor wiped her mouth. Chiharu rolled over closer to her and mumbled about something for dinner.

"Haru-chan," she whispered as she touched her cheek and ran her finger down to her jaw lightly brushing her lips. Then all of a sudden her mouth opened and bit her finger making Sayuri shriek and pull her hand away.

Chiharu sat up and chuckled. "Gotcha Yuri-chan,"

"Haru-chan, that isn't nice," sulked Sayuri holding her little finger.

"Aww I'm sorry," apologized Chiharu scooting closer to her "You want me to make it better,"

Sayuri glanced at Chiharu before letting her take her small hand. Chiharu gently took her hand and placed light kissed on her finger. Sayuri blushed at her action but let her continue it.

"Better?"

Sayuri nodded reluctantly taking her hand away. She stared at the ground a bit embarrassment for some reason but she just couldn't stare at Chiharu for some reason.

"Good, tag your it," Chiharu tapped her on the shoulder before dashing off.

"Hey," Sayuri chased after her. Chiharu let her down the hall and down the stairs. She then abruptly stopped in the living room as she watched everyone stand up and leave.

"Where are you all going?" she asked pouting.

"Its best if go home now Chiharu-chan. We'll see you another time," said Usagi. She patted her head and soon everyone left saying goodbyes to all of them.

**Living room**

Haruka made her bed on the couch before getting settled in. It was 11 o'clock and everyone was going to bed. Michiru kneeled down in front of her and sighed.

"Why do you have to beat Seiya? Why can't you two get along?"

"He starts it anyway. If he wasn't so arrogant and IF he didn't hit on koneko so much while Mamoru was away I wouldn't have a problem with him,"

"He can be nice. Next just ignore him. He likes it when you get angry because its fun for him and Usagi will be fine," advised Michiru. 'Sometimes Haruka acts like an older sister to Usagi,' thought Michiru.

"Fine,"

Michiru leaned forward and gave Haruka a kiss. The kiss soon deepened and Haruka dragged Michiru over on top of her. "You're still sleeping on the couch," reminded Michiru.

"I know but why don't you stay here with me too," Haruka winks at her before leans forward kissing her again. Her arms wrapped around her waist as she held her tight.

"There's no room for both of us,"

"Sure there is,"

"Haruka. This is a punishment ok. I'll see you in the morning," with that Michiru pecked her on the cheek before going up to their room to sleep.

Haruka sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She then heard footsteps come downstairs and she felt someone shake her shoulder.

"Haruka-mama. Why are you sleeping on the couch?" asks Chiharu.

Haruka opens her eyes and gazes back at Chiharu "Because I wasn't naughty today and I'm not allowed to sleep with Michiru-san tonight," explained Haruka.

"Is it because you hurt Seiya-san?" Haruka nodded in response "I don't like him either,"

Haruka chuckled "He's a jerk half the time but he can be nice,"

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Isn't your bed more comfortable?" asked Haruka.

"But I want to keep you company,"

Haruka smiled and opened her blankets for Chiharu to snuggle in. She laid her head on Haruka's chest and snuggled in. Haruka loosely wrapped her arms around her and soon both of them drifted to sleep.

**A/N: And I shall end it there. I was going to leave another cliffhanger but I thought that be too mean and so yeah. **

**Please review and I shall update sometime in 2 weeks most likely.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I just realized that my email did not show on the chapter when I posted it. Just click on my user name and it should show me email address.

So if you did wanted to volunteer, just go to my user name.

Ja ne

**Rakshasa314**


	9. Chapter 8 : Nighttime troubles

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage, harucino, RukaMichiSkyKing, impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, Facing Reality, wildflower1014, Wicked Prince X, DavisJes, (whoever gave me feedback), Martiny the one, The-Cursed-Daughter, sailormeg78, KaE,Nuben290 and tototo for reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic. **

**Okay I have no volunteer to proof edit my story but that all right. If you're interested go back to chapter 7 and read the author's note chapter as well. Not bothering to repeat it.**

**Last week I had a lovely time in Queensland and during this week apart from school, hanging out and homework managed to finish this off.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 8: Nighttime troubles**

**Haruka**

Haruka ran her fingers through Chiharu's soft short locks. After Haruka let her come to sleep with her on the couch she fell asleep ten or so minutes after. Haruka hadn't fallen asleep yet but she didn't think she could. For some reason she just started having this feeling. Something about what Michiru said earlier but she couldn't remember what. She let out a tired sigh and glanced at Chiharu.

She couldn't believe it. She had a clone. A clone. Why in the world does she have a clone? Or the other Outer's as well? Were they in real threat this time?

She has died a couple of times in the past but with Sailor Pluto and Moon's help she was revived as well Michiru after the heart crystals and all of them after Galaxia. She just couldn't comprehend that she might die and wont come back to life like previous times. Sailor Moon wouldn't let them die no matter what even if she wanted to stay like that but Sailor Moon wouldn't allow it. But if they couldn't be revived after their death, will their clones be as good as them? They were only four still and not that strong unless when they die they accelerate in age like Hotaru did with Nehelenia.

Haruka shook her head and this time let out a frustrated sigh. No, she shouldn't think of this yet, she needed her sleep otherwise tomorrow might be hell when she returned to the racetrack to check up on her car and test it out. For the first time she was glad it was off season otherwise racing, taking care of troublesome clones and fighting youmas might put quite a bit of stress on her.

Haruka leaned her head back on the pillow gently shifting around to get comfortable again while trying not to wake Chiharu.

Damn Seiya. If he didn't come here she'd be already asleep curled up with Michiru. He just ruined the day for her. First with the whole 'Seiya-papa' thing and then insults her and he doesn't care for the furniture which SHE paid for which caused her to hit him a few times and that's why Michiru punished her with the couch. Stupid Seiya. Always had to cause trouble with her.

**Michiru**

Michiru twisted and turned in her bed trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. She missed Haruka's warmth tonight. She'd sometimes had trouble sleeping on her own if she was out on a concert by herself or when Haruka had gone somewhere for a race in another country.

Michiru rolled onto her right side and stared at the door. It then creaked open and a shadow streamed in. Michiru raised her head wondering if it was Ruka coming back begging to her that she should let her sleep on the bed "Ruka?"

"Iie, its me Michiru-mama," whispered a small voice.

"Sayuri-chan?"

"Hai. I can't sleep. Is it alright if I sleep with you?"

"Hai, come here," Michiru pulled back the cover for Sayuri to snuggle in.

Sayuri soon fell asleep softly breathing into Michiru's chest. Michiru closed her eyes trying to drift off to sleep but something other than Haruka was keeping her up.

Damn she was getting this feeling again. Well this is going to be a long night.

**Setsuna**

Setsuna sat at her bed watching the Milky Way through a portal. She then focused on their planets, which seemed fine. Nothing so far happening but she was still keeping an eye out. She glanced over Akiko who was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

She grabbed her time key staff and changed the picture of the last youma attack Michiru and Haruka faced. She watched the green slimy youma take the girl's energy before Neptune cut in. The fight continued to play until Neptune and Uranus finally destroyed the youma.

She chuckled when Chibi-Uranus started jumping up and down enthusiastically. It reminded her of the time in the Silver Millennium after Uranus and Neptune first fight, it was the same reaction. But they were fifteen back then. Haruka can be so childlike sometimes. Especially when she decides to prank her sometimes or when her hair becomes a mess that she starts teasing her and then both of them would bicker with each other and of course Michiru just sits back enjoying the show. It must be funny to her. If she was watching too she might've been laughing too.

She decided to then take a look at her roommates and adoptive daughter. Yep, they were all up and with each chibi-senshi with them. She might as well get them in the kitchen and have a talk with them. When she gets the feeling back in her legs first.

**Hotaru**

Hotaru paced around her room glancing from Cho to her window. A tree branch brushed against her window creating a rat-a-tat noise. She closed her eyes and concentrated looking down at the earth from the skies. The beautiful earth she lived on. She then gazed up at the pearl up in the sky. The moon, beautiful pearl moon. She then started hearing a beautiful music playing, and someone singing in a beautiful tone. It was her music that she always heard when she awakened. She focused on her silent planet. It was the same. Dark and silent. Like how she was.

A door creaked open but she kept her eyes closed. She had a feeling who it was. "Setsuna-mama,"

"Hai hime-chan. Come down to the kitchen. We're going to have a small meeting,"

She lazily opened her eyes and glanced back "Hai, I'll be down in a second,"

Setsuna nodded and left to grab Michiru and Haruka but left the door open for her.

Hotaru grabbed her favorite dark purple blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before heading down to the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

Michiru wrapped her hands and fingers around her hot teacup as she leaned against the counter. An arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer and warming her at the same time. "Ruka," she whispered resting her head on her shoulder.

"Cold, ne?" Haruka smirked gazing down at her.

"You're still sleeping on the couch tonight, I've got a hot water bottle by the name of Sayuri in my room so you're out of luck escaping the couch,"

Haruka pouted and tried to do her own version of puppy eyes. "Please,"

Michiru chuckled and sipped her tea "No luck Ruka. You're not doing it properly,"

Setsuna sipped her own tea before setting it down on the wooden dining table. "So, this feeling we're feeling,"

"Something's going to happen tonight," murmured Hotaru.

"Hai," Haruka glanced outside. It was cold, dark and eerily silent outside. A chill ran up her spine and she took a sip from her tea again.

"There's going to be another youma attack isn't it?" asked Michiru staring down at her tea. She then glanced at her Deep Mirror that she'd taken along with her. Yes, she could see it. Somewhere in an abandoned theme park there was a youma waiting to attack.

"At the abandoned theme park right?" asked Setsuna giving her cup a quick rinse and wash before setting it out to dry.

"Hai but its waiting. I don't know what it's waiting for but it's waiting,"

"Then we might as well head there in our senshi fuku for it. We won't attack until it does," started Haruka.

"And we'll be as quiet as mouse waiting for what the youma is waiting for," added Hotaru who also finished off her tea.

"Hai, as Outer Sailor Senshi,"

**Abandoned theme park**

The four Sailor Senshi stood in the shadow of an old dried up cherry tree. Neptune took out her Deep Mirror again and gazed back at the youma.

"Three more have appeared. They must be waiting for us. One youma for each,"

"If something happens or if you're badly hurt call on our communicators. We need to be careful. It might be a trap," advised Pluto glancing at each of them in the eyes.

"Hai," agreed the other three.

"Where's are the youmas located?"

"There's one in a fun house, another in abandoned gift shop which I might warn who ever goes inside its bigger than what it looks, another in between a carrousel and burger stand and last by the dock,"

"Dock?"

"There's a small river nearby," explained Neptune tucking away her mirror in a dimensional pocket.

"I'll take the fun house," said Haruka unsheathing her space sword.

"I'll take the gift shop," nodded Hotaru swirling her silence glaive around.

"I'll take the one by the carrousel and burger stand," added Pluto.

"That leaves the dock for me then,"

**Fun House**

Uranus scanned the fun house as she moved stealthy throughout it. She kept to the walls and was alert for any kind of youma to appear. She heard a crack above her and in front of her popped out a skeleton. Of course first thinking it was a youma she swung her space sword at it chopping half of it off.

"Baka," sighed Uranus kicked side the skeleton legs and pelvis as she continued through the fun house. Last time she remembered fun houses weren't this scary, she usually enjoyed them but tonight changed her mind about them. Possibly now she could start hating them.

Just as she was about to walk through the hallway the doors shut. She spun around on her heels to meet an odd clown grinning eerily at her. Its white and red painted smile sent shivers down her back and blue stars were painted over his eyes making it difficult to look her enemy in its eyes.

She always looks her enemy in the eyes. The eyes can hold a lot of things like give you hints on what its intending to do. His curly red hair flowing softly against its white power cheeks and his black polka dotted yellow costume was baggy and torn at a few places. The back of the clown's shinny oversized shoes was slightly peeling back.

"PEE-LIN!" growled the clown as it raised his fist.

Uranus acted fast as she swung her space sword once again "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

A golden whip emerged from the tip of her sword and sliced off the clown's arm off the elbow.

"PEE-LIN!" The clown shook his hand again "Tttrrr-TRICK!" From the elbow a balloon materialized and with a pop changed back into his arm.

"Shimatta,"

**Gift Shop**

Saturn pushed the old rotten door open creating a long creaking noise. She moved silently inside and let the door close itself.

The room was dark with the moonlight seeping in through the dirty windows. She could make out old shelves with ripped Pokemon toys and broken china on the ground. A few shirts lay here and there and there was broken wood with splinters in a not too far corner. A cash registrar was open containing no cash inside and just stood on the worn counter. On her right she just barely made out a row of stairs leading to the second floor. Trusting her instinct she ascended up the stairs that led to just one huge room that was pitch black. Patting around the wall she search for light switch but she couldn't find one. Just then a small light emitted from the ceiling and as she turned around she saw a plastic figure stand in the middle.

She eyed her enemy and raised her glaive before swinging down on the youma's torso cutting him in half. Big mistake.

Inside the plastic figure black smoke emerged and hovered over her before changing into a huge bat. She didn't have time to swing as it swooped down at her.

**Carrousel and burger stand**

Pluto waited in the shadows of the burger stand trying to spot the youma. Her eyes scanned left to right but she was missing something. She gazed back at the carrousel that stood still. Her eyes scanned the area again searching for anything strange or someone or something hiding somewhere waiting for her to come out.

She then heard footsteps and rocks tumbling around on the ground. A youma. She trusted her instinct and spun around on her heels with her staff raised. She swung her staff at the youma behind her. She saw her the end of her staff hitting something against the stomach before falling back on the pavement. As she raised her time staff again her eyes observed the youma lying on the pavement.

The youma had disguised itself as a carnie wearing jean overalls and a blue-white plaid button up shirt underneath. The youma had shoulder length electric blue hair with white streaks. Its fingers were shaped like a cats claws and were dirty.

The youma took its time getting off the ground and starred back at her with cold piercing blue eyes. She heard it softly grow before it launched itself at her.

But Pluto was faster than it and managed to counter it with her attack "Dead Scream," the pink energy ball hit the youma quickly making it convulse a bit. The youma grunted and revealed its sharp feline teeth. It hissed at her before it lunged up at the air disappearing. She knew it was jumping over behind so she spun around again to meet it only to have its boot connect to her stomach.

She landed her back flat and her time staff rolled away from her "Shimatta," She went to reach for it but the youma had pounced on her and its teeth were already scraping her neck.

**Dock**

Neptune stood by an old oak tree scanning the dock and river. She took out her Deep Mirror and searched for the youma again. "Where are you hiding?" She whispered. She spotted the youma swimming the in river before she saw some sort strike of light aimed at her. She raised her head and flipped her mirror just in time to shield herself from being hit by a deadly blue laser.

Neptune watched the dirty blue fish like youma drag itself out of the river-dripping wet. Its cold green eyes eyed her as it started advancing at her. Neptune narrowed her eyes at the youma and a smile tugged at her lips. As the monster was one meter away from her it's swung its wet arm and Neptune easily caught it. The youma gave Neptune its own smile and clenched its fist. Green slime oozed out of its fist and covered Neptune's hand.

Neptune immediately pulled away from the youma watched the slime ooze around her hand. Her hand muscles started to spasm and she couldn't stop them closing it into a fist. The slime than hardened and became hard as stone.

"Shimatta," Now she couldn't use her Deep Submerge attack at the monster but she still had her Deep Mirror with her thank god. The monster took this advantage and launched itself at her.

**A/N: Oh how I love leaving you all there. Leaving you all there at cliffhangers. Peelin means clown in Japanese if anyone was wondering. **

**Cheers and review please. **


	10. Chapter 9 : Rescue and discovery

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you ****Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage****, harucino, ****RukaMichiSkyKing, impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, ****gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, ****Facing Reality, wildflower1014, Wicked Prince X, DavisJes, (whoever gave me feedback),**** Martiny the one, The-Cursed-Daughter, sailormeg78, ****KaE,****Nuben290**** and ****tototo ****for****reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic.  
**

**The scenes in italics is what happened previously so that just what happened after each first fight from previous chapter. I did a sort fast-forward and had those scenes as flashback because I wanted this all fast paced. It might be a bit hard t follow so I suggest just quickly go back and read the last four fight scenes to refresh your memory with the flashbacks.**

**Okay I have no volunteer to proof edit my story but that all right. If you're interested go back to chapter 7 and read the author's note chapter as well. Not bothering to repeat it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 9: Rescue and discovery**

Uranus clutched her bleeding side as she rested against a wall. Banging was heard from the other side from the youma and she knew she had to finish it. She couldn't leave the job undone.

"Uranus-mama, are you all right?" asked Chibi-Uranus as her eyes swelled up.

Uranus glanced back at her clone and gave her a reassuring smile "It'll be fine Chibi-Uranus," She gazed down at her bleeding side remembering what just happened.

"_Shimatta," Before Uranus could act the other clown's arm transformed into a silver blade and charged at her. The blade pierced her side and Uranus stifled her scream as her vision became blurry. A child's scream was heard not too far away in the hallway._

_All that Uranus could see was the youma going back and a yellow energy hitting the clown. She then saw Chibi-Uranus walking to her clutching her side that was also bleeding._

"_Shimatta," Uranus kneeled down as she placed her hands on Chibi-Uranus wound "How did this happen?"_

"_I don't know. I was running down to help you and all of a sudden I started bleeding," cried Chibi-Uranus._

"_PEE-LIN," shouted the youma as it came advancing at them._

_Uranus grabbed her space sword and turned backwards blasting the hallway doors open up. She grabbed Chibi-Uranus and ran inside before it closed._

Uranus eyes stared at Chibi-Uranus's wound "It'll be alright, don't worry," She tore off the bow of the back of Chibi-Uranus's fuku and pressed it against her wound "Just hold it there and we'll get it fixed when its over, ok?"

Chibi-Uranus nodded and pressed tightly against her wound as her tears slipped down her cheeks.

Uranus tore her own bow from the back of her fuku and pressed it against her own wound. She wasn't exactly sure she could finish this youma off so she called each of the senshi for back up. Saturn was the only one who managed to finish off her youma and could help.

"I'll come as soon as possible Uranus, no need to worry. Just stay safe,"

"Arigato,"

--

Saturn smiled back at her clone who stared back at her with a grin "Arigato for that Chibi-Saturn. Thank you for saving me,"

"No problem Saturn-mama,"

Saturn's communicator beeped and in came Uranus "What is it Uranus?"

"Chibi-Uranus and I are injured and we need backup. Can you come? The other Senshi are still in battle,"

"I'll come as soon as possible Uranus, no need to worry. Just stay safe,"

"Arigato,"

With that she clicked off her communicator and glanced back at the youma that just disappeared.

_Saturn dropped to the floor as the youma swooped down at her. She heard metal swinging and a bat like screech. Saturn slowly stood up and turned around just in time to see Chibi-Saturn wave her Glaive around with blood dripping off the edges. Chibi-Saturn just managed to nick the bat youma's wing and was trying to fly again but failed._"Come on Chibi-Saturn. Uranus and Chibi-Uranus need our help,"

She glanced back at Chibi-Saturn who nodded and they both advanced at it from different sides. Chibi-Saturn made the first move trapping it down on the ground. Saturn swung her Glaive high in air before executing the youma right in the chest. The youma wailed for a few minutes before it's body became lifeless and it started decomposing.

"Hai,"

The floor started creaking before the rotting wood started breaking. Saturn's eyes widened as she grabbed Chibi-Saturn and made a run for it down the stairs with the wood underneath their feet breaking.

Once they were downstairs they ran out just in time before the whole gift shop collapsed in one big heap of broken wood and the gifts inside.

--

Uranus's hands cradled Chibi-Uranus's head to her stomach as the banging grew louder and louder. Chibi-Uranus wrapped her arms around Uranus and squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry. Uranus could faintly hear her clone's sobs and held her closer and tighter. Her space sword tightly held in one hand away from Chibi-Uranus's face ready to strike at the youma if it got through. So far the wall was holding up and the fabric against her wound was sticking to it like glue. She wasn't sure how much blood she lost but she knew she was fine because she could still see, didn't feel nauseous or weak. All she felt was pain throbbing in her side disadvantaging her in battle as well as her clone.

A blade came through the door just missing her head by mere centimeters. She backed away from the doors and faced it waiting for the youma to appear. She made sure Chibi-Uranus was behind her and raised her own weapon in action.

The youma broke through the doors with the cold and eerie look in its eyes. Uranus glared back coldly in her enemy's eyes. "SPACE SWORD! BLASTER!" Uranus brought down her sword and the golden whip once again emerged from its point. The whip strikes at the youma cutting off its arm from the shoulder. She repeated this action with other arm. The arms re-grew just as she was about to use her WOLRD SHAKING to finish off the youma.

The youma raised its fist at them and knocked back the wind senshi and her clone telekinetically before Uranus had a chance to throw her attack. It raised its bloody blade to strike back at them but something struck through its chest and pulled out. It turned around to see Saturn pulling back her bloody glaive.

During this distraction Uranus stood back up with Chibi-Uranus "Minna, attack," she called out as she started her attack and other senshi followed.

"WORLD SHAKING,"

"CHIBI-WORLD SHAKING,"

Both Saturn and Chibi-Saturn raised their glaives in sync before striking it back down at the youma's chest.

The youma howled in pain before disintegrating into dust. The dust then disappeared into nothingness.

"Uranus,"

Saturn dashed over to Uranus side taking away the bloody fabric and placing her own hands against the wound. Chibi-Saturn did the same with Chibi-Uranus and both of the senshi healed their partners.

"Arigato Saturn,"

"Arigato Chibi-Saturn,"

The two-destruction senshi smiled back at them "No worries,"

"Okay, Saturn and Chibi-Saturn, head to Pluto and Chibi-Pluto to assist them in battle. I'm assuming Chibi-Pluto is by her side. Chibi-Uranus and I will head towards to dock to help Neptune and Chibi-Neptune,"

They both nodded their heads before taking off.

--

"Dead Scream," the pink energy ball rushed at the youma but unfortunately the youma managed to dodge this attack. Pluto and Chibi-Pluto were trying to hit the youma at different times and different angles but both were unsuccessful.

Pluto felt the blood oozing from her neck wound down her skin. She pressed the fabric she ripped off from her bow back onto her neck slowing down the bleeding.

_Pluto began using her hands trying to push off the youma. Its teeth already at her neck and soon it pierced her soft skin. Pluto bit her bottom lip as she struggled from crying out in pain. She stopped trying to push the youma off and reached for her time staff that lay not too far from her. Her fingertips just brushing the metal as she tried to wrap her fingers around the staff._

_Then, all of a sudden a pink energy ball knocked the youma off her and it rolled back hitting the stand making it tremble a little. Pluto grabbed her staff and rolled to hit it but the youma just kicked her stomach and jumped away from her._As the youma dropped down back on the ground a metal glaive came down embedding itself in the youma's shoulder. The youma howled in pain and even louder when Saturn removed her glaive from its wound.

Pluto quickly jumped back on the balls of her feet and tore off the back of her bow and pressed the material onto her neck wound. She saw Chibi-Pluto doing the same thing. They both raised their staff and tried to attack the jumping youma.

Pluto and Chibi-Pluto used this time to call up their attacks and aiming at the howling youma. Saturn and Chibi-Saturn raised their glaives and attacked the youma with their sharp blades.

A purple and pink light emerged from the youma before it exploded and disappeared into the air. Pluto and Chibi-Pluto panted as their hands went back to their aching wounds.

Saturn and Chibi-Saturn made a run towards them healing their sore and bleeding neck wounds.

--

Neptune grounded her stone ooze covered hand with the rocks trying to release her fist as Chibi-Neptune continued her 'Chibi Deep Submerge' attacks at the youma. Neptune grabbed her mirror and tried 'Submarine Reflection' on her fist but no such luck. She turned her head to see Chibi-Neptune fall to the ground after the youma swung its fist at her just missing her face by inches.

Neptune grabbed her Deep Mirror and yelled out 'Submarine Reflection' and aimed her attack at the youma.

"_Shimatta," Just then, the youma launched itself at her pushing her down onto the ground hard. Her head throbbed in pain as she just could see the youma raise its fist and collided it to her stomach. Neptune gasped before she raised her own fist to strike back at the youma._

_The youma rolled off her as she struck at it and was knocked down by an aquamarine energy ball. It lay there on the ground groaning and slowly standing up._

_Neptune glanced to her right to see Chibi-Neptune attacking the youma again with her Chibi attacks. During this time she rolled over to see a small pile of rocks not too far away._The white spray coated the youma before its skin started slowly freezing. She quickly tried smashing her fist a few more times on the jagged rocks beside her trying to free her fist but still no such luck.

She glanced back at youma that was struggling to move while whining and grunting as it started to slowly pacing towards her. Before it could take another step a golden blade pierced through its torso and the youma disintegrated and disappeared into the ground beneath them.

Through the debris she could make out Sailor Uranus. As the dust cleared away her eyes widened at she saw the side of her fuku blood stained "Haruka," She ran to her side placing her free hand on the dried bloodstain.

"Huh," Haruka glanced remembering her bloodstained and quickly brought Neptune up to her chest.

"I'm fine. Saturn healed my wound. Listen, we need to find Pluto and Saturn and head home as quickly as possible,"

Neptune stared at her before slowly nodding. But before they left she showed Uranus her stone ooze covered fist and Uranus easily cut through it releasing her cramped hand.

--

Haruka glanced at the glowing light of the microwave flashing 3:30. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She couldn't sleep. No one could sleep apart from the clones. Not after what happened tonight.

"The connections are already made," stated Setsuna trying to keep her eyes open.

"Sorry, half asleep here. Can you repeat everything you just said?" asked Haruka stifling back a yawn. Oh what she gives to be in a nice warm bed with Michiru right now even if she couldn't sleep.

"The clones were made to kill us. The enemy is smart and knows how difficult it is to get rid of us. He created clones, sent them here to start the telepathic connections or bonds between the clones and us and now he's sending youma's to kill the clones,"

"Because if they die, we die and vice versa,"

"Hai,"

Haruka rubbed her face again and slumped against the counter. An arm encircled her waist and pulled her closer.

"Looks like its best for all of us to grab as much sleep as possible. We can't fight half asleep,"

After nodding their heads tiredly everyone returned to their beds to catch up on some needed sleep.

Haruka made her way to the couch but someone pulled on her wrist "You're worn out and sore. Its best for you to come to bed,"

Usually Haruka would make a comment or tease her but she was exhausted and aching so all she did was nod before following Michiru upstairs to their bed.

**A/N: So yeah, I've finished this update. Will start on next one soon as possible. Please review**


	11. Chapter 10: Aftermath

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you ****Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage****, harucino, ****RukaMichiSkyKing, impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, ****gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, ****Facing Reality, wildflower1014, Wicked Prince X, DavisJes, (whoever gave me feedback),**** Martiny the one, The-Cursed-Daughter, sailormeg78, ****KaE,****Nuben290****, ****tototo and ****James Birdsong****for**** reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic.  
**

**Okay I have no volunteer to proof edit my story but that all right. If you're interested go back to chapter 7 and read the author's note chapter as well. Not bothering to repeat it.**

**Thanks DavisJes for pointing out that mistake. I accidentally missed it when I was proof reading my work.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

Michiru felt the rays of sunlight stream in on her face and warm her skin. Groaning trying to get back to sleep she turned her back to the sun and snuggled up to Haruka who was slowly breathing in and out trying to fall asleep again.

"How much sleep do you think we got?" asked Michiru burying her head into Haruka's chest. Haruka's head rose to glance at the time and settled back down on the pillow.

"Bout four hours,"

Michiru let out another sigh before pushing her body out of bed. "I can't get back to sleep. I'm going to make breakfast, you can stay here if you want,"

Haruka nodded her head before she buried her head back into the pillow and pulling the covers back over her shoulders. Michiru smiled at her and leaned down kissing her forehead "Is there anything you want me to make,"

"No, I'll make some toast when I get up,"

With that Michiru walked out of their room and into the hallway rubbing her tired face. She descended down the stairs and was about to start boiling the kettle for tea to find it already boiled.

"Couldn't sleep,"

Michiru turned around to see Setsuna sitting at the counter sipping tea and flipping idly through a fashion magazine and the newspaper lying near by already flipped through.

"Hai, you too?"

Setsuna nodded her head before letting out a yawn.

Setsuna studied Michiru's tired features. There were dark circles under her eyes, one cheek rosy, the other one pale and her hair was a complete mess. She could tell Michiru's body ached a bit but that didn't stop the aqua-haired woman from doing anything.

Setsuna was just as bad and this morning accidentally spilled tea on her pink nightgown. Her hair was unpinned and a mess of its own.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long, 30 minutes tops,"

Michiru felt the kettle's warmth deciding it was still warm enough for her tea. She searched the cupboards for her favorite herbal tea while chatting to Setsuna.

"Haruka still asleep?"

"Trying to fall asleep again. What about Hotaru and the clones?"

"Still asleep,"

Once Michiru was done making herself tea she quickly made some toast for herself "You hungry Sets-chan?"

"Iie, I already ate,"

Michiru nodded as silence instilled the room again. Neither of them spoke for a moment, as they were both in deep thought about last night. Michiru took a sip of her tea before taking a bite out of her toast.

Slow trudging was heard near by as another tired senshi stepped into the kitchen. Blonde locks stuck up in all different directions and red, tired teal eyes came into the room.

"Ohayo,"

Haruka kissed Michiru's cheek before making her own breakfast. She scratched the back of her head and neck before sitting down by Michiru. It wasn't too soon until the last and youngest Outer Senshi joined them.

"I checked on our clones. They're still asleep. I think they'll be asleep for some time," said Hotaru rubbing her own puffy eyes.

Setsuna glanced at the microwave digital time again before nodding "Enough time to talk about last night and them,"

As they quickly finished their meals they started on their quick meeting.

"Is there a way to get rid of the connection? Should we be staying away from the clones?" asked Michiru staring at Setsuna.

"Once the connections is made its almost impossible to break. The one who created the clones is the person that can break it and I doubt that person will unless we find out how to do it," explained Setsuna.

"Then what can we do?" Haruka drew circles on the back of her hand trying to think what best to do in this situation.

"Stay alert, keep a look out for anything out of the norm and stay safe. We need to look after the clones especially because they're easy target. Youma or no youma we need to keep them safe as if there are actually our own daughters,"

"What about our enemy?" asked Hotaru rubbing her cold hands.

"I'll go back on every clone record there is. Try to find a suspect that would want us dead. Unfortunately most criminals we've met in the Silver Millennium wants us dead,"

Haruka huffed as she took a sip of her tea "How many records are there?"

"Fortunately there's not many. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to find a suspect,"

"So you think its one of our old enemies?"

"Yes but there's also a possibility it could be something else. So right now we got to look after our clones and do our duties as Sailor Senshi,"

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru nodded their head in affirmation. Michiru and Setsuna washed and put away the dishes while Hotaru went to change and Haruka decided to go and check up on their clones.

Just as Haruka walked into the hallway she saw the front door open "Hime-chan, can you check on the girls?" Haruka made her way to the door gazing outside in curiosity before closing the door.

"Akiko-chan and Cho-chan still asleep. I don't see Chiharu-chan or Sayuri-chan anywhere,"

"Shimatta,"

Haruka flung the door back open racing outside to see if Chiharu-chan or Sayuri-chan had run off somewhere.

--

After Hotaru checked on the girls like Haruka-papa asked her she walked back down the stairs to see her running off. She remembered the door being open for some reason and Haruka-papa closing it. Then it hit her, could Sayuri and Chiharu ran off somewhere?

"Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama," cried out Hotaru as she rushed back into the kitchen "Sayuri-chan and Chiharu-chan aren't in their rooms. Haruka-papa found the front door open and she's run outside to see if they ran off somewhere,"

Michiru and Setsuna shared a horrified glance before dropping the dishes back into the sink and dryer.

"Search around the house just in case they're still here. Hotaru-chan, stay up there with the girls to make sure they don't run off either. If we don't find them here Setsuna-mama and I will join Haruka-papa on trying to find the girls,"

Hotaru nodded her head before dashing back upstairs into Akiko's room. She quickly woke up the little girl before moving her to Cho's room and setting her back to sleep with Cho. She glanced around the room and checked everywhere if Sayuri or Chiharu had decided to hide in the room.

--

Michiru scanned Sayuri's room before checking every small space a 4 year old can hide in. Once she couldn't find her she sprinted to Chiharu's room to do the same thing.

"Sayuri-chan, Chiharu-chan," screamed out Michiru. She pulled on her aqua locks before sprinting in another room. She checked each and every room for Sayuri or Chiharu but still no luck.

Meanwhile Setsuna had run outside straight away going for the backyard first. She scanned each little space and was looking in her small garden as well. She then ran back inside checking their indoor pool as well but still no sign of them.

--

Haruka ran through the streets in search for Chiharu and Sayuri. The closet place to their home was the park so Haruka headed there first. She scanned the location but still no sign of any aqua hair or blonde locks. Haruka asked around if they saw Chiharu or Sayuri but unfortunately no had seen them at all.

Haruka checked the back streets and found herself in an old alleyway she told Hotaru to keep away from. Mostly because of muggers and kidnappers were often found here. She heard soft sobs and a male's voice close by.

"Its ok, this isn't going to hurt you. Much that is,"

Haruka sprinted off in the direction of the voice and saw Chiharu and Sayuri huddled in a corner while an old man stood in front of them with an old rusty blade in his hand. The man was poor and looked like one the muggers that roamed these old dodgy streets.

Haruka snuck behind him using one arm to put his head in a headlock and the other knife grasping his hand that held the knife. "Listen to me carefully and do what I tell you. Drop the knife and leave when I let you go,"

The man chuckled before Haruka tightened her grip on him "Drop the knife and I'll let you go," Haruka waited a moment before she tightened her grip again causing the man to drop his knife. She turned him around, shoved him away from them and send him a cold glare "Get out of here," The man chuckled again before backing away slowly. Haruka kicked the blade away from danger and turned around to kneel in front of Chiharu and Sayuri.

Chiharu avoided her gaze as she wiped her eyes. Sayuri just gazed down on the ground waiting for her to speak up "Chiharu-chan? Sayuri-chan? You should know you shouldn't leave the house without one of your mama's or me. Its very dangerous out here and you can get hurt easily,"

Chiharu chuckled before glaring coldly at Haruka. Haruka's body tensed up, Chiharu never gave her cold glare. "You're a big liar. You're not my mama; none of you are any of our mama's. We're just clones, we're not real,"

Haruka froze not knowing what to say. How did they find out? What was she going to say? How was she going to keep them from running away again? What was she going to do?

**A/N: So there's another problem there. I'll update again when I can and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage, harucino, RukaMichiSkyKing, impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, Facing Reality, wildflower1014, Wicked Prince X, DavisJes, (whoever gave me feedback), Martiny the one, The-Cursed-Daughter, sailormeg78, KaE,Nuben290, tototo, JamesBirdsong, ElysianNeptuneand Collie-loves-yuri for reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic.  
**

**Okay I have no volunteer to proof edit my story but that all right. If you're interested go back to chapter 7 and read the author's note chapter as well. Not bothering to repeat it. And also just so you know I live in Australia and some things are spelt or worded differently here. We do use hanged instead of hung so please remember I do spell things differently because I live in another country.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

Haruka's lips moved but not a sound came out of her mouth. She was completely shocked. She stared back at Chiharu's hurt eyes feeling completely weak and guilty. She moved her lips again "Chiharu…" Before she could finish off her sentence her clone slapped her across the face.

The slap took Haruka by surprise as she felt a small tingle in her cheek. She touched her sore cheek and gazed back at Chiharu who was doing the same. "H-how did you know?"

Chiharu and Sayuri stayed silent for a moment before Chiharu started explaining.

_Flashback_

_Chiharu aroused and groaned as she tried to sleep. She twisted and turned before she gave up trying to get back to sleep and jumped out of bed. She made her way downstairs and when she was just about to enter the kitchen she heard their mamas talk._

"_Is there a way to get rid of the connection? Should we be staying away from the clones?" _

"_Once the connections is made its almost impossible to break. The one who created the clones is the person that can break it and I doubt that person will unless we find out how to do it,"_

_Chiharu froze as she heard them talking about clones. That she and her fellow chibi-senshi were clones. She bit her lip and stood beside the entrance listening to them talk. A tear streaked down her cheek as she continued listening to them. She heard someone behind her and she turned around to see Sayuri. She put her finger up to her fingers._

"_Ssshh,"_

_Sayuri nodded as they continued talking._

"_What about our enemy?" _

"_I'll go back on every clone record there is. Try to find a suspect that would want us dead. Unfortunately most criminals we've met in the Silver Millennium wants us dead," _

"_How many records are there?"_

"_Fortunately there's not many. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to find a suspect,"_

"_So you think its one of our old enemies?"_

"_Yes but there's also a possibility it could be something else. So right now we got to look after our clones and do our duties as Sailor Senshi,"_

_Sayuri bit her lip and lowered her head. She could just see a tear spill out of her eyes. Chiharu reached out and took Sayuri's hand before leading her back into the hallway. She slowly opened the door and glanced back at Sayuri._

"_Do you want to stay here?"_

_Sayuri shook her head and both of them ran off from home. They didn't know where they'd be going but they didn't want to come back here._

_End of Flashback_

Haruka glanced down at the cement before gazing back into Chiharu's eyes. "We…. I never wanted you to find out that way," started Haruka.

"So were you going to tell us?" asked Chiharu demandingly.

Haruka bit her lip before closing her eyes, still not sure what to say.

"You weren't going to tell us. Then why did you say we were your daughters? Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"Chiharu. Back then I did think you were my daughter. We didn't know you were clones until yesterday. We was wondering why you came from Silver Millennium instead of Crystal Tokyo so Setsuna-san decided to do a DNA test,"

Chiharu avoided Haruka's gaze and Sayuri just stayed silent. Haruka tried to touch her clone but she slapped her hand away not wanting to be touched by her. A moment of silence passed and Haruka was still unsure on what to do.

"We thought it be better if you thought we were you mamas. We didn't want to upset you all and we were getting attached to all of you,"

Chiharu and Sayuri didn't respond as they both kept silent.

"Please, just come home to us. Where you'll be safe. Please,"

Haruka's communicator beeped but she didn't answer it yet. Not until Chiharu or Sayuri answered her back.

"Okay,"

It was weak but it was something. Haruka sighed in relief and helped them stand back up before answering her communicator.

"Haruka, have you found Chiharu or Sayuri yet? We're out looking for them as well," asked Michiru desperately.

"Hai, we're coming home. I'll see you back there ok,"

"Hai,"

Haruka clicked off her communicator and held her hand out for Chiharu or Sayuri to hold. Chiharu stared at her hand in doubt before taking it into her own hand. Sayuri slipped her hand into Chiharu's other hand and Haruka gave them a small smile "Let go home,"

Once Haruka led the clones' home, Michiru served them breakfast before both of them locked themselves in their rooms. In the living room Michiru sat on the couch, Setsuna tried to relax in her armchair and Haruka paced up and down between them. Hotaru decided to keep watch on Cho and Akiko and made sure they didn't find out they were clones.

"Should we go check on them? We don't want them escaping through the windows. They could hurt themselves," asked Haruka anxiously biting on the skin of her thumb.

"Let just give them space for them to think. Just for an hour or so," thought Michiru as she leaned on her head on her palm.

"You should be thinking of how to make them feel better. How to gain their trust and respect back," said Setsuna idly playing with her hair.

"But how are we suppose to do that? We don't know how to make them feel…"

"Yes we do," interrupted Michiru. Haruka stopped pacing around the room at stared at her "They're our clones, they're us. Lets put us in that situation and think what could get our trust and respect back,"

"Do you think that'll work?"

"It's worth a try, don't you think?"

--

Haruka knocked on the door on Chiharu's room. She held some fudge brownies that she quickly bought from the grocery store on a china plate. There was still no answer and she lightly knocked on the door again.

"Go away, I just want to be alone,"

"Alright. I guess I'll just have to eat all these brownies by myself then," Haruka rested on the wall beside the door. It was silent for a moment before Chiharu spoke up.

"Are they fudge brownies?"

"Hai,"

The door opened and Chiharu let Haruka in. "Arigato Chiharu-chan,"

Haruka sat down on the peach carpet placing the plate of brownies in front of her. Chiharu reluctantly sat opposite of Haruka. She glanced at the brownies and back at Haruka for approval.

Haruka gave her a small smile "Go on and have one. I brought them up for a reason," She watched Chiharu pick up a brownie and slowly started eating it.

"Are you still mad?"

Chiharu didn't answer as she continued eating her brownie. She didn't even look at her properly when she came in. Chiharu reached for another brownie when she finished but Haruka pulled the plate away from her reach.

Chiharu stared up at her in small annoyance. "You'll get another one when you'll answer my question and you have to be honest with me,"

"No," answered Chiharu flatly.

"No what?"

"No, I'm not mad at you?"

Haruka could easily see it was a lie. Just looking into her eyes just told Haruka she was lying and still angry with her. "Chiharu-chan, I asked you to be honest," said Haruka lightly trying not to sound like she was scolding her.

Chiharu stared at the ground slowly biting her lip. She just stared down and didn't even bother looking at Haruka anymore. Her small hands rolled up into fists and Haruka knew she had tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Chiharu-chan," Haruka raised her hand and placed it on Chiharu's cheek and chin. She lifted her face up to see Chiharu trying not to break out in tears.

"I'm not real," She whispered, her voice trembling "I'm not real, I was never real and I'm just some clone made out of you,"

"Honey you're just as real as me,"

"How?" sobbed Chiharu. She leaned into Haruka's hand instead of swatting it away like she'd done in the alley. Haruka gathered the small girl into her arms.

"You're here aren't you? You can touch, you can feel, you can eat and you sleep just like a normal human being. You may be my clone but you're just as real as me. You're just like a daughter to me,"

Chiharu cried harder as she buried her head into Haruka's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. Haruka grabbed a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped Chiharu's eyes and rubbed her back in comfort. A moment silence passed and Chiharu stopped crying although her eyes were still a bit red.

"C-can I still call you Haruka-mama?" She glanced back up at Haruka who just smiled at her. She nodded her head in approval.

"Of course,"

Chiharu gave her a toothy grin and hugged her again. She then saw the fudge brownie in her reach and quickly picked one up the last brownie and stuffed it in her mouth.

Haruka couldn't help but chuckle at her clone's action. Chiharu gazed up confused and stared at her face with fudge smeared against the corners of her lips and crumbs on her chin.

**A/N: Michiru and her clone talk will be up in next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter 12: The last arrival

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you ****Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage****, harucino, ****RukaMichiSkyKing, impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, ****gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, ****Facing Reality, wildflower1014, Wicked Prince X, DavisJes, (whoever gave me feedback),**** Martiny the one, The-Cursed-Daughter, sailormeg78, ****KaE,****Nuben290****, ****tototo, ****James****Birdsong,****ElysianNeptune****and Collie-loves-yuri for****reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic.  
**

**Okay I have no volunteer to proof edit my story but that all right. If you're interested go back to chapter 7 and read the author's note chapter as well. Not bothering to repeat it. **

**Enjoy.**

**The talk between Sayuri and Michiru is short but it's the longest I could make it. I see Sayuri easily forgiving and I think that Michiru would just say it and not waste any time. Just get it over done with.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 12: The last arrival**

Michiru slowly twisted the knob of Sayuri's door and entered her room. The small girl was lying face down on her bed with her fists curled to her chest. Her hair covered her face hiding her puffy eyes and red nose. Michiru bend down to the Sayuri's level and moved her hair from her face.

"What are you doing here?" sniffed Sayuri, her eyes averting Michiru's.

"I came up here to talk to you,"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you,"

"But I'm your clone. I'm not real, I'm just a 4 year old copy of you,"

"But you still have feelings, you have your own body. You have your mind, how are you not real?"

"Because, because…." Sayuri trailed before scrunching up her face trying not cry again "I was made out of you. You the real one,"

"There's some of me in you but you are real no matter what. Even if you're a clone, you just feel like my daughter,"

Sayuri tried to stop crying as she pushed herself off the bed and wrapped her arms around Michiru's neck "Michiru-mama,"

"Sayuri-chan,"

----------

Haruka let out a sigh as she starts preparing dinner. Michiru just came into the kitchen and assists Haruka with dinner.

"Chiharu-chan better now?"

"Hai, what about Sayuri-chan,"

"Same,"

They were silent for a moment before Haruka gazed through the window to check on Sayuri and Chiharu who asked to go outside. Sayuri was leaning against the wall and Chiharu was very close to her almost pressed up against her. Haruka smiled as she watched their clones talk and smile before sharing a hug. They were so adorable. The next thing they did shocked Haruka. She almost dropped the pan she was holding. Chiharu had leaned her head forward and pressed a kiss on Sayuri's lips.

"Michi, you gotta see this,"

Michiru came along to Haruka and looked outside to see what Haruka was staring at "Oh my,"

The two girls pulled apart blushing bright red. Sayuri put her hands on Chiharu's waist and pulled her back for another kiss.

"Shouldn't we be stopping this? They're a little young," suggested Michiru still staring at the younger couple.

"Oh but they look so kawaii. Its only innocent kissing, it isn't that bad,"

"Were you like this when you were their age?" Michiru raised an eyebrow and gazed at Haruka who sweat dropped and scratched her head "Ano?"

"Maybe, I did get a couple suspensions from kindergarten and wait. Did Chiharu-chan just put her tongue in her mouth," Michiru quickly turned around to see Chiharu and Sayuri tongue kiss against the wall. Haruka quickly opened the window and poked her head out "Oi, you two are little young to be doing that aren't you?"

As soon as they heard Haruka's voice they quickly jumped 2 meters apart from each other and blushed bright red. "Gomen nasi," apologized the girls in unison.

"Come into the kitchen both of you," Haruka put her head back into the kitchen to see Michiru stare at her in amusement.

"What were you saying koi? That it was only innocent kissing,"

Haruka sweat dropped again "I didn't think Chiharu-chan would go that far,"

"Not only does she look like you and have some of your memories but she's beginning to act like you too," smirked Michiru.

"And Sayuri-chan's not like you too. She was just as active the kissing as Chiharu-chan. What about you Michi-chan? Were you like that when you were her age?" retorted Ruka crossing her arms against her chest and quirking her eyebrows.

"Well it's not my fault that I was a pretty child and had girls coming up to kiss me. I only got suspended because they THOUGHT I wanted to do this too,"

Haruka chuckled "Yeah, right,"

Finally Chiharu and Sayuri slowly walked into the kitchen quickly releasing their hands from each other and staring down on the ground waiting for their punishments. Michiru glanced at Haruka before stepping forward putting a hand on each shoulder of the girls.

"Sayuri-chan, Chiharu-chan. Can you look up at us,"

Sayuri and Chiharu raised their heads and gazed at Michiru as she stepped back linking her arm with Haruka's. She glanced at Haruka gesturing her to speak.

"Chiharu-chan. I know you and Sayuri-chan are close but you never kiss like that until both of you are older and more mature,"

"Hai,"

"They only thing you can do that's close are just a kiss on the cheek, the hand or a hug. Don't go too far with her. You're only young and shouldn't rush into things,"

"Hai, Haruka-mama"

"And Sayuri-chan, make you tell Chiharu-chan to behave and don't do anything without your permission," started Michiru.

"Hai,"

"We got to keep them in line and on their toes,"

"Hey," cried out Haruka and Chiharu in unison.

Sayuri giggled "Hai Michiru-mama,"

With that Chiharu and Sayuri ran back outside to only play and not do something they're not supposed too. Haruka and Michiru continued with preparing dinner while Hotaru took her clone to the park down the road and Setsuna spend her own time with her clone.

----------

Michiru quickly set up the table for dinner while Haruka put the dirty pots and pans in the sink. She made her way to the backyard followed by Michiru who'd finished setting the table. She opened the door to see Sayuri and Chiharu lying down on the grass talking to each other. Something Haruka and Michiru did often.

"Chiharu-chan, Sayuri-chan," called out Haruka getting the girls attention

"Dinner time," added Michiru rubbing her cold arms together. Something was wrong, she could tell. She soon started hearing the roars of the ocean waves and a chill ran up her spine "Haruka, I feel something. I think its another youma attack happening soon," whispered Michiru.

Haruka gazed back at her "Shimatta. Now? Just when dinner is ready," grumbled Haruka quickly taking out her transforming pen.

Just then, Michiru saw a struck of lightning before hearing claps thunder. Everything flashed black before 4 red worm-like youmas resembling the first youma Haruka saw appeared behind their clones. Just floating in the air a tall-cloaked man hiding his face with his cape. His brown boots just visible underneath his navy dress robe.

"Chiharu, Sayuri. Behind you. Just run and transform," yelled out Haruka before shouting out her transforming phrase with her pen held high in the air.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up,"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up,"

"Chibi-Uranus Planet Power, Make-up,"

"Chibi-Neptune Planet Power, Make-up"

In a blink of an eye everyone transformed into Sailor Senshi. Uranus and Neptune quickly sprinted forward in front of their clones ready to battle.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION," yelled out Neptune spraying all four youmas with her Deep Mirror stopping them for a moment. The spray quickly coated them before melting off their skin.

Uranus quickly raised her sword "SPACE SWORD BLASTER," 4 golden whips emerged from the tip of her sword slicing each youma in the middle. The youmas ripped apart before disappearing into nothingness. They glanced up to see the cloaked enemy no more floating in the air but gone. Just as they were about to relax, they heard their clones cry out in fear.

The two Outer Sailor Senshi spun on their heels weapons raised to see the cloaked man holding Chibi-Uranus and Chibi-Neptune by their necks. The enemy smiled at them showing his dull sharp edged teeth. His black hair messed by the wind and his nails digging in the skin of the clone's necks.

"Lower your weapons or I'll break their necks,"

Uranus could feel the small pricks on the back of her neck and could tell she was starting to bleed. She narrowed her teal eyes at her enemy's dark violet ones and let her sword drop to the ground. Neptune's Mirror joined hers a second later.

"Good, good," he whispered as his grip tightened around their necks as the clones tried to wriggle their way out of his grip "Now back up,"

Reluctantly Uranus and Neptune moved back a couple of feet away from their weapons, eyes still watching his movements. "Let them go, they have nothing to do with this,"

The man chuckled before holding the clones more possessively glancing down at them. Tears sprung from their eyes and he could easily hear their tiny hearts beat faster. "Do you know why there were youmas waiting for you at the abandoned amusement parks,"

"To lure us there and try to kill us," answered Uranus, her fists clenched by her side. "Didn't work though,"

He chuckled again before slowly releasing Chibi-Neptune but his hand still placed on her shoulder. "Iie, you got the luring part right but it wasn't exactly to try to kill you. I was just making sure the connection was fully made. So now I know if one of these girls dies, opps. One of yous dies too. Let see if my theory is true,"

Without any warning he pushed Chibi-Neptune forward to the ground and with his strong hands snapped Chibi-Uranus's neck.

Uranus stifled her scream as her hands flew up to her neck and felt the bones in her neck break. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went cold and dark.

"NO," shouted out Neptune and Chibi-Neptune as they each cradled their dead lovers. Tears streamed down their face as they tried to wake them up but no such luck.

"Haruka," trembled Neptune as she held her partner's limp body in her arms. Her hand caressed Uranus's barely warm cheek. "Haruka," she whispered lowering head to her head.

"Chiharu," sobbed Sayuri holding her own lifeless partner in her own hands, she leaned her head forward reasting it in Chibi-Uranus's chest and forgetting about the enemy behind her.

The new enemy chuckled as he opened his fist and produced a small club to finish off the other Outer Senshi. He held the club tightly in his hands raising it above his head.

The silence was filled of the sound of a blunt object hitting against a hard skull.

**A/N: Please, please don't kill me. It's not the end, there's still the last chapter and maybe an epilogue to come.**

**I know I just killed probably the favorite Outer Sailor Senshi; she's my favorite too.**

**Just review please and I'll happily write the next chapter for you guys to find out what happens.**

**Ja ne.**


	14. Chapter 13: End Battle

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you ****Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage****, harucino, ****RukaMichiSkyKing, impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, ****gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, ****Facing Reality, wildflower1014, Wicked Prince X, DavisJes, (whoever gave me feedback),**** Martiny the one, The-Cursed-Daughter, sailormeg78, ****KaE,****Nuben290****, ****tototo, ****James****Birdsong,**** ElysianNeptune****and Collie-loves-yuri for**** reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic. **

**Thanks to all my reviews since I've reached over 100 reviews. That's the most reviews I've got and thanks for taking some time to review this story. Very appreciated.  
**

**Okay I have no volunteer to proof edit my story but that all right. If you're interested go back to chapter 7 and read the author's note chapter as well. Not bothering to repeat it. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Chapter 13: End battle**

**_Previously_**

_Without any warning he pushed Chibi-Neptune forward to the ground and with his strong hands snapped Chibi-Uranus's neck._

_Uranus stifled her scream as she felt the bones in her neck break and that was the last thing she remembered._

"_NO," shouted out Neptune and Chibi-Neptune as each cradled their dead lovers. Tears streamed down their face as they tried to wake them up but no such luck._

"_Haruka," trembled Neptune as she held her partner's limp body in her arms._

"_Chiharu," sobbed Sayuri holding her own lifeless partner in her own hands, forgetting about the enemy behind her._

_He chuckled as he opened his fist and produced a small club to finish of the other Outer Senshi. He held the club tightly in his hands raising it above his head._

_The silence was filled of the sound of a blunt object hitting against a hard skull._

**_Now_**

Michiru's head went up to see the enemy fall over and Saturn quickly taking her glaive back. The club from the enemy's hand lay beside him and Chibi-Neptune's crying stopped as she glanced at him.

(A/N: hehe, did I trick everyone he killed Michiru, gomen)

Saturn tried to stifle her cry as she hid Chibi-Saturn behind her. "Chibi-Saturn turn around and don't look," She quickly kneeled down in between the two Uranians and placed her hand on each of their necks trying to heal their broken necks.

Neptune's breathing stopped as her heartbeat throbbed in her ears. For the first time, she silently prayed to god to bring back Haruka. She bit her lip as tears streamed down her face. She glanced at Saturn who's own tears slipped down her face. She removed her hands from the dead bodies and gazed up at Neptune.

"Gomen nasi Michiru-mama. I can't. I can't heal them. They're too far-gone. I can't bring people back from the dead, I just can't. Gomen," apologized Saturn as she glanced down at Uranus. "Gomen nasi Haruka-papa, gomen,"

Pluto who was behind them felt her heart break into two. How could this happen? First Uranus dies and now Saturn is apologizing for not been able to bring her back. She shook her head willing herself not to cry as well. She had to fix this, she just had too.

Neptune balled up her fists as she stared back down at Uranus. Her heart crystal rose from her chest and floated to her space sword lying on the ground near-by.

"Iie," Neptune stood up quickly picking up the space sword. She quickly raised it over her head before swinging back down to attack the enemy who killed Haruka.

"Iie Michiru," cried out Pluto rushing towards her grabbing her fists. "You can't," she whispered as she tried to take the sword off Neptune.

"He killed her daughter, he killed Haruka. Why can't I do this? He deserves this," screamed out Neptune hysterically "Its not fair, its not fair at all. She's done so much; she's faced worse things then this. She shouldn't have to end like this, not like this,"

"Ssshh," soothed Pluto as Neptune released her hold on the sword. She wrapped her arms around Neptune as she comforted her best friend "Michiru, I've got a plan. Haruka is coming back. I'll make sure she comes back. She's not supposed to die yet, it's not her time,"

Neptune gazed up at Pluto in hope and "H-How? What are you going to do?" she asked.

Pluto stepped back and twirled her time staff around before raising it high in the air creating a light (A/N: Just like in Sailor Moon R when she's opening gates of time I think) "We're going back in time and save her. We'll knock him out before he broke her neck and then we'll deal with him,"

"Setsuna-mama, are you allowed to do this? Are you allowed to meddle with time?" asked Saturn not wanting to lose another parent. One was enough and no way does she want to lose her Setsuna-mama as well.

"Don't worry hime-chan, this is not set in stone so I have every right to go back and save her," reassured Pluto as the light got brighter.

----------

Neptune closed her eyes and opened them again to see she was standing in front of the back door. She watched Uranus and herself sprint forward into battle. She glanced to her right at Pluto.

"Pluto, where's Saturn and our clones?"

"I decided best if they stayed back in that time which we're about to get rid off. We don't want them remembering what happened," explained Pluto sideway glancing at her "I thought it was best, to protect them. Their innocence,"

Neptune nodded in agreement as they slowly started walking closer to Chibi-Uranus and Neptune. The enemy had just swooped around and pulled back the clones "So we'll be the only ones to know. Hai, it is best this way. They're our daughters and its best to protect them every way we can and the best way we can,"

"The clones aren't our daughters remember, they're just us," reminded Pluto slowly stopping a few feet away from the enemy.

"I don't care, they're like our daughters and that's how we'll treat them like. Even if they are our clones,"

"So now I know if one of these girls dies," said the enemy while Neptune raised her hands as Pluto followed with her staff. They began to power their attacks.

"Dead Scream,"

"Deep Submerge,"

"Opps. One of yous dies too. Let see if-," The enemy was cut off from the powerful balls of energy from Neptune and Pluto. He cried out in pain and released the clones from his grip. The other Neptune who was standing by Uranus disappeared. Pluto glanced behind her to see her own running figure behind Saturn disappear as well.

"Duck," yelled out Uranus preparing her attack against him. Chibi-Uranus and Chibi-Neptune dropped down to the ground covering their ears "WORLD SHAKING,"

The attack hit the enemy's chest hard propelling him back in the air. He flew back down onto Pluto's feet who just grinned at him. She raised her foot and pressed it down on his chest holding him there. A glaive slowly came down by his throat as Saturn finally got to them.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," informed Saturn, her voice sounding a little cold and childlike at the same time.

"Chiharu-chan," Uranus quickly kneeled to Chibi-Uranus's height and hugged her. She pulled back examining her neck "You alright,"

"H-Hai," breathed out Chibi-Uranus "I thought he'd actually was going to kill me,"

Uranus gave her a smile "Don't worry, we're all here to protect each and one of you. We wont let anything happen to you or anyone else,"

"Haruka," Uranus raised her head to gaze at a teary Neptune. She stood up and made her way to her lover. As Uranus began walking Neptune rushed into her arms "Haruka,"

"Michiru,"

Neptune tightened her arms around Uranus as she squeezed her eyes shut "He killed you. He killed you so Pluto and I went back in time to save you," whispered Neptune explaining how she got behind the enemy so quickly and her emotion state "I thought I actually lost you before,"

Uranus rubbed Neptune's back in reassurance immediately knowing what Neptune was talking about "I'm not planning to leave you Michi, not ever," They stayed like that for a moment before pulling apart. Uranus rubbed her neck glad that it didn't get broken this time. "You saved my neck, literally,"

"I'm always here to save your neck, got to keep an eye on you," Neptune smiled before glancing back at the enemy "What are we going to do with him? Is he allowed on earth?"

----------

Uranus watched the enemy who was now tied up to a dining chair. Chibi-Uranus was by her side with her arms crossed just like Uranus herself. Pluto had just gone to the time gates quickly to sort this out with well, she's not exactly sure who with. To check where he should belong and Neptune was helping Saturn take care of the other Chibi-Senshi.

Uranus heard footsteps and soon entered Neptune. "Shall we start?"

"Why not, Chibi-Uranus, go upstairs," ordered Uranus, her eyes never leaving their enemy.

"Demo Uranus-mama, I know everything don't I? Why can't I be here?"

Uranus turned to her clone "Chibi-Uranus, yes you may know everything but let the grown-ups handle this. I don't want you here if he says something not nice. Just go up and talk to the other Chibi-Senshi,"

"Okay," With that she made her way upstairs.

Neptune watched Chibi-Uranus leave before joining her partner "You know, not only you act like a father but you have a maternal streak in you,"

Uranus's cheek tinted red glancing away for a second "Neptune, not around the enemy," scolded Uranus.

Uranus stared back at the enemy before gazing at her left. A glass of water was placed on the wooden table stand against the wall. She took the glass before chucking the water onto the enemy's head.

The enemy grunted before slowly raising his head staring up at Uranus and Neptune's hard faces. He coughed a few times and smirked at them. "Well, well, well. I guess I should've taken care of Pluto and Saturn before going after you two.

"Why did you try to kill us?" asked Uranus narrowing her cold teal eyes at him "And what's with the clones?"

"What kind of villain do you think I am? I'm not going to answer you're questions just like that. Screw you," he huffed leaning back on the chair. Uranus glared at him before connecting her fist to his cheek. "Oh dear Uranus, always with the violence. I remember what my daddy told me how much you wouldn't suit the position of ruling Uranus just like your mother back in those days but you were quite a solider,"

"What do you know about the Silver Millennium?"

"I remember having to dust every damn piece of glass and china in your palace Uranus. Although I did spent time dusting the key holes, especially when you were changing," remarked the enemy before Uranus seized him by the collar. "And Neptune's,"

"You little pervert," hissed Uranus "You're one real smart ass aren't you. Maybe you're not as smart as you think,"

"I am aren't I? I made a perfectly good plan and almost killed you. If only I went after Pluto and Saturn, you'd all be dead,"

Uranus growled tightening her grip on his collar "You…"

"Don't worry about it Uranus, you don't need to try to beat information out of him anymore," interrupted a familiar voice. Uranus let go of his shirt and turned to face Pluto exiting from a time portal. "He's the son of one of the prisoners from the Silver Millennium. The one who tried to copy Queen Serenity when she was young," explained Pluto.

"So that explains how he learned to clone and with the Silver Millennium memory implants," learned Michiru.

"Hai," answered Pluto "When his father went to prison he was sent to the Uranus Kingdom to work as a servant. He must've stolen some of Uranus's things, photos and when one of us visited he went through our baggage. He's been planning this for while,"

"My father would've been a great ruler of the Silver Millennium but you all decided that you were all fine and imprisoned him. He could've stopped Queen Beryl and the Negaverse but of course you all thought you could handle it," growled the enemy struggling to get out of the binding.

"The fall of the Silver Millennium was supposed to happen. It was something that was set in stone and no one could stop it no matter who they were," stated Pluto.

"So all he was doing exacting vengeance on us because our Silver Millennium parents put his father behind bars," acknowledged Uranus.

"Hai, and because of what he tried to do I have to exile him off earth and sent him to an alternative dimension,"

Uranus and Neptune nodded their head "Ok, then do it. We don't need him here,"

Pluto bit her lip before stepping forward "But, that means I have to exile the clones with him too because they're his creation. If he goes, everything he created goes with him,"

Uranus's eyes widened as she tried to speak "But, isn't there something you can do to keep them here? Why should they get punished for his actions? They did nothing wrong," asked Uranus balling her fists.

Neptune watched Uranus trying to hide her hurt and wrapped her hand around her fist, her thumb stroking the back of her hand.

"Unfortunately it's a danger for us to keep them here. Clones are not supposed to exist. I have to do this,"

Uranus nodded her head understandably "okay," with that she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She stood silently in the kitchen trying to hold back her tears. Neptune held onto her and Uranus returned the hug.

A white light streamed into their room from the living room and slowly faded away. That was it, the end of him and the clones.

**A/N: I can't kill of Haruka and have Michiru alive. Either they're both are alive or dead. I just can't have one alive and one dead. The start of this chapter went fast but the ending I had to change a lot. This wasn't my original ending. I was going to have all four senshi and clones kidnapped and there be more clones of them. There was a part where Haruka was going to flirt with an older clone of herself that was tying her up but I ended up writing this.**

**I was originally just going to kill off the Chibi-Senshi putting a connection between the enemy and them and to break off the clone's connection with the senshi but I realized it be confusing and I thought there be no point of the story.**

**There is one more chapter and that's the epilogue. Please review and stick around for the last chapter.**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Thank you ****Aelita56, LitaDelacour, PerlaNemesis, Tache, krugern, persian85033, sangoscourage****, harucino, ****RukaMichiSkyKing, impersonal, LazCazodora, Thepillows93, ****gotToLuvAnime, Ryoko05, ****Facing Reality, wildflower1014, Wicked Prince X, DavisJes, (whoever gave me feedback),**** Martiny the one, The-Cursed-Daughter, sailormeg78, ****KaE,****Nuben290****, ****tototo, ****James****Birdsong,**** ElysianNeptune ****and Collie-loves-yuri for**** reviewing my first Sailor Moon fic. **

**No more need for a volunteer to proof read this story since it's the last chapter. Oh well.**

**Thanks again for everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorite this story. I got to say this is practically the best story I've written so far.**

**This epilogue might seem a bit short but it's the epilogue so yeah. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chibi Outers**

**Epilogue**

Everyone sat in the living room in silence. All hands folded neatly in laps and eyes either staring down on the ground or off to the side. Haruka and Michiru sat on the couch while Setsuna and Hotaru sat on the other couch. Setsuna raised her head to glance at each and one of them "The elders broke the telepathic connection between us and the clones. If he attempts to kill them…" Setsuna trailed off knowing that wasn't what everyone needed to hear "The elders told me it was either to put them in an alternative dimension with him or get rid of them all…"

"Setsuna," interrupted Haruka gazing in her eyes "We understand, we're not blaming you. It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could've done,"

"You're not the villain Setsuna-mama. You did the best and you're the time guardian. You were just doing your job,"

Setsuna nodded before glancing back down at the ground "Then why do I feel like I've done something wrong and could've changed it," whispered Setsuna idly playing with the rings on hands.

"Its guilt. You just wished you could've done something when you couldn't. We all feel like that Setsuna," comforted Michiru "Its not easy being a senshi, the guardian of time and be a person. We all struggle with it,"

Setsuna gave her a smile before the silence returned. Setsuna thought for a moment before something popped into her head.

"Minna, there's still a way we can see them,"

Everyone's head snapped to gaze at Setsuna wondering what she meant.

"Nani? How?"

"We can always visit the alternative dimension. There are no rules saying why we can't visit," said Setsuna quickly whisking out her henshin wand.

"Really?"

"Hai," nodded Setsuna. She was soon enveloped by her 2 best friends and adopted daughter. Arms tightened around her as she soon struggled to breathe "Minna, you probably need me if you're wanting to visit," The arms loosened but they're still were wrapped around her body.

A few moments later the living room lit up in a bright white light and everyone in the room disappeared.

----------

The surroundings were somewhat familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why it was familiar. They had arrived in this alternative dimension but she couldn't see Michiru, Setsuna or Hotaru anywhere.

She was in a hallway with gold walls with navy linings. The floors beneath her were gold tiles with a navy pattern on each tile hand made. There were painting of royals, fruit and other artwork hanging up on the walls and golden stands with either vases or statues on them.

Haruka glanced down at herself to see a silk navy gown with a gold belt strip tied around her waist. At the back was a gold bow and her nails were painted navy 'Kami-sama this feels like a nightmare,' thought Haruka to herself. She lifted up her right foot to see navy heels on her feet 'Definitely more like a nightmare,' She checked her hair to be relieved that it was the same length as it was before.

She heard another pair of heels running down the corridor to see Chiharu in the same outfit running towards her "Haruka-mama," She felt her small arms embrace her and she stroked Chiharu's head.

"Chiharu," she pulled back and stared into her clone's eyes. Her eyes swelled up with tears but she didn't dare let one tear drop. "Gomen nasi,"

Chiharu gazed at her oddly wondering why she was apologizing for "Nani? What's wrong Haruka-mama?" she asked nervously.

"I can't take you back home. When Setsuna went to the time gates to ask about the enemy, she was told to either kill him and, and what he created or sent them to an alternative dimension,"

Chiharu bit her lip and hugged Haruka again. Soon she felt her gown being soaked in Chiharu's tears. She rubbed her back in comfort and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a minute before 3 other pairs was heard coming closer. Chiharu soon pulled away and stared at everyone else.

"Its okay minna," started Hotaru. Hotaru and Cho's gown were exactly like Haruka's but the silk was dark purple and the belt tie was black. They wore black heels and nails were painted dark purple "We'll visit you all, right?"

Michiru and Sayuri's gown were green silk with a blue belt tie. Nails painted green and the heels were the same as their fuku shoes. Setsuna and Akiko's gown had crimson silk and a black belt tie like Hotaru's. They wore black heels and nails painted black.

"Hai," agreed Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna.

"You'll be safe here. I've specially helped design this dimension years ago and it was only to be used if we had an enemy to seal away," explained Setsuna about the place they were in. "Our enemy, Takeshi is locked up in a replica of Uranus's dungeons and there is special magic bonds placed around his cell to keep him from escaping. It should keep him there for eternity,"

"So this is a replica of the Uranus palace?" asked Haruka as she glanced around again the familiar area.

"Hai but not all of it. There are limits I've placed around so only a part of the palace are here and everything else is just an illusion. Background," answered Setsuna.

"So you'll visit us every week?" asks Sayuri gazing up at Michiru. Michiru smiled back at her and ran her hands through Sayuri's hair "Of course," Sayuri beamed at her before wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Um Setsuna," starts Haruka scratching her head.

"Hai,"

"Next time we come here, can we PLEASE wear what we want? I thought it was a nightmare first?" complained Haruka as Chiharu nodded her head in agreement.

Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru chuckled. "Sorry Haruka-san, regulations. Just like our Sailor fuku," told Setsuna holding Akiko in her arms.

Haruka groaned at her answer and pouted "Not fair,"

----------

Once the Outers were back home Michiru reheated dinner and soon everyone sat down at the table. Haruka was especially hungry since the last time she ate was around lunch and there was a battle right before dinner. Haruka's stomach growled as she began hungrily eating her meal.

"Slow down Haruka," scolded Michiru as began her meal.

Dinner went by fast and around 10 everyone retired to their bedrooms. Hotaru had gone to sleep half and hour earlier. Setsuna was reading a novel while Michiru just lay comfortably in bed with Haruka.

"I hope they'll be fine," sighed Michiru resting her head on Haruka's chest. Haruka's hands came up and stroked her partner's arms.

"Hai," she agreed before thinking to herself. "You know you make a great mother Michiru, you just. You were perfect,"

"So were you,"

"I dunno Michiru, I feel more like a father figure,"

"I know but you definitely have a motherly side to you. You'd make a good mother too. Maybe we should start having kids. Hotaru can easily take care of herself and half of her time is spent with Setsuna,"

Haruka chuckled nervously scratching her head "Maybe in a couple of years but right now I want to this without been interrupted," Haruka leaned down to kiss Michiru before she started unbuttoning Michiru's top.

"You two dare do it and I'll kick your asses back to the stone ages," yelled out Setsuna from across the hall.

Haruka pouted before crossing her arms "Stupid time guardian," grumbled Haruka as she reached over to turn off the lamp beside her.

"I heard that," called out Setsuna again.

**A/N: There we go. That's it. Not such a sad ending but not exactly everything turned out fine. I thought if I were to create some characters and then kill them all at the end what's the point of the story so I made sure there was some ways for the Outers to still see them but not live with them. I tend to like sticking to the anime or manga. **

**Review please. : D**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
